What! Dante! How'd You Get Out Of The Game!
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: When a young girl named Amy, stays home alone in order to enjoy a year off before college, playing a simple video game turns into hell as she keeps getting saved by the video game character! Dante is his name and as he stays with her she goes nuts! Being Rewritten ( DantexOC)
1. This Shouldn't Be Happening To Me!

**When I started this story 5 years ago I was so proud of it. However I was hardly sixteen and I never expected it to get so big. After a while I writing it I really lost interest in this story because my writing had improved. However I couldn't give it up. The gamer, the writer and the artist in me wouldn't let it end. So I did what I thought I should do. I improved it.**

**I took chapters in this story; added, deleted, and combined them. I want this story; my first story to be the best it can be. The only way I could do that is fix my mistakes and add more depth to the storyline. So I give you all the same old Dante story but a better version of it.  
**

**Please note the story might end up shorter in chapters but I am trying to avoid it by having the new chapters take up the space of the old so please look for the memo that say "New" because that where the new chapters start also I added more details so please reread if you would.  
**

**These chapters are slightly longer than the original but that is because of the slight combining and details I added in. So yeah. I am so glad I am able to do this.  
**

**Thank you again everyone who has been sticking with the story from year one  
**

**~Orion  
**

**P.S THIS STORY IS UNDER MAJOR REWRITE!(Everything from plot holes; missing details, and grammar are currently being fixed!)PLEASE BARE WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Title: This Shouldn't be Happening to Me  
**

"Almost; almost; I think I got it! I think…"

I didn't have it. The screen darken and a 'Yes' or 'No' question appeared on the screen. Glaring at slammed my thumb on the 'X' button of the controller to conform that I wanted to try again. Sadly the same thing happened again. Attack, hit, attack, rollover, attack get hit, die. It was getting on my very last nerve. Everyone I knew had beaten this game and I was the only one among my friends to fail at completing this game. Hell I beat one and two without a problem but DMC 3 just didn't want me to win.

Finally having enough I threw the controller on the floor and rose from my chair went into the kitchen grabbing a soda while leaning on the table and started messing with my long dark brown hair.

"Damn video game."

For those who don't know me, my name is Amy Sue Spring. I am what you call the total tomboy. All you have to do is look at me to see that; my skull shirt, jeans that were cut into shorts and sneakers that were made for playing sports such as baseball or basketball. However because of my big gaming nature I would totally consider myself as a gamer. I love playing games and I loved coming up with ideas for games. Hell I even start forms on online games filled with suggesting changes or add-ons; but I was totally for biking and the rocking out at a rock concert.

Looking around I found a robber band and tied up my hair. Hell if I was going to play that game again I had to make sure my hair wouldn't get in the way. Walking back up the stairs to my room I passed my mom's room. Going to the mirror I checked myself out; to make sure I didn't leave any bumps in my pony tail. Sure enough I did and I ended up fixing it. I soon sighed and stared at myself; I was freakishly tall; around five foot eight and my eyes are a honey brown color. Its tough being a girl my height; it landed me without a boyfriend for many years but many guy friends. It also made it easy for me to play sports but mom just said it took away from me ever being a lady. Hell what did she know.

As for right now, I am just taking a year off from school; college can wait a bit and I don't care if it causes me to stay with my mom, hell! Free food! Yawning I walked back to my game and sat myself in front of the T.V with a glare on my face. I would beat this game! I would kill this boss and die five hundred times on the next one but I will still complete this game even if it killed me. As I started the whole mission over in order to get a good rating my determination that I had started with started to turn into annoyance as I nearly escaped death from the distraction coming from the hall. The phone had started ringing and I was not about to leave my seat and answer it. Soon whoever it was hung up and I sighed out of relief but the person only called back a minute later.

_Ok just ignore them and they'll go away. They will give up once they noticed I was not going to answer. _

My eye twitched as each ring seems to get louder and louder. I really didn't want to leave the game. But suddenly silence made me more relax. So the person finally got the fucking hint and left me the hell alone. Leaning back in my chair I started playing more normally again. The silence was short lived; the phone started ringing again. Slamming my finger on the pause button I dropped the controller. Stomping over to the phone I answered it with a very clear attitude.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"Is this Ms. Spring?" That was the reply.

I rolled my eyes. Just my god damn luck; someone was calling as if someone was dying for my mom. Why the hell didn't they just call her office? Like damn.

"If you're looking for my mother she's-"

The person cut in. "I'm looking for an Amy Sue Spring."

My mouth was left hanging open in midsentence. Who would call me? I didn't recognize this voice. Maybe it's just a joke from the guys. They were known for doing the most stupid shit and I am not in the mood for it right now; but I didn't recognized the voice so I could have been wrong.

"Speaking, how may I help you?"

The phone silent for a moment; I thought they just hung up but then a low eerie laughed came through the speaker. I felt a cold chill run down my back as the laugh got louder and louder. I was two seconds from hanging up the phone.

"Time is up."

Then the line went dead. What the hell was going on? Was I being stalked or something. The lights in the room started to flicker and I dropped the phone. The lights wouldn't stop flicking and it was freaking me the fuck out!

Holy shit! Don't tell me I am being sucked into some Friday The 13th crap!

I ran into my room and locked the door and windows. Then I heard a kind of screeching sound behind me. Turning around I saw that the TV was fuzzy with the gray, white and black lines running across it. This scared the holy crap out of me! Of all things that were ever scary a T.V going nuts was the top of the list! And seeing how I just watched the movie "Haunting" last night this was not the best thing ever.

This is couldn't be happening. I refused to be in the same room with a crazy T.V! Walking over to it I pressed the off button but nothing happened. I figured it was because someone was playing with a electric. Taking a deep breath I moved behind the T.V and pulled the plug. Thinking it was finally off and smiled a little and moved back around. My smile then dropped and my eyes widen as large as plates. This fucking T.V was still on! This shit was possessed or something! It wouldn't shut off! I cut the power but it wouldn't shut the hell off!

As I backed away from it with wide eyes I ended up falling back on my bed. Then it happened, the screen went totally blank, then blue, next red. I crawled farther onto my bed completely wigging out!

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm still a virgin and I'm going to die! Damn you world!_

Next thing I knew hands; no bones covered in crimson blood came reaching out of the TV followed by a skull with no eyes and a long opened mouth. I kept backing up till my back hit the wall behind my bed watching as the monsters clawed its way out of my T.V. Soon the whole thing was standing in front of me in my room with a scythe, wearing a black cloak that is ripped up at the knees and made out of bones with pieces of flesh hanging off. Staring at it with my mouth open I was in shock; but once it raised its weapon I got into action and rolled off the bed. The tip of the scythe landed right into the mattress and was pulled back ripping my blanket and sheets right in half.

I quickly got up to my feet and ran for the door. I yanked at it and screamed in horror. I had forgotten I locked it and looking behind me to see how much distance was between me and the monster I dove out the way as its scythe came at me but landed it the door. I watched as the monster started to hack away at my door trying to get its weapon out and when it did a huge hole was left.

_YES! I can now get out!_

I got the fuck out of there. I ran like a bat out of hell down the hall and into a closet. The closet was the nearest thing that looked safe. I made myself fit inside it and waited in there. This was some crazy shit! Like really what the fuck man! Horror movies aren't real and video games aren't real! Yet it felt like I just placed right in the middle of one!

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard gun shoot. There was now shit with guns in my house? I wondered how much worse things to get. A horrible scream from outside the closet screeched into my ears. It was so demonic! This couldn't be real. I refused to believe any of this shit was real. It had to be fake. This all had to be fucking fake! Then the door flew open and I wanted to faint. I couldn't believe who I just saw.

White was the first thing I saw. White soft hair; maybe because it was the brightest is why I saw it so fast. The next thing was those amused looking blue eyes followed by a very non-pixelated chest with a lovely eight pack being surrounded by a red jacked. Looking back up I faced the man known as Dante square in the eyes.

It's alright Amy. All those horror movies and that soda have gotten to you. In about ten minutes you will wake up in the corner of your room rocking yourself because you realized you've gone completely insane!

But it didn't seem like a dream. I watched as a smirk formed across his face.

"Are you ok babe? You look shaken up. Oh; I get it, you never saw a demon before. Well don't worry you don't have to pay me for saving your life right away. I'll take slow payments or a quick one depending on how you pay me."

This cocky ass bastard! What the hell was that? You find a girl scared in a closet and that's the first thing he fucking says? Just like the game he is nothing but a pervert! Then it dawned on me. Shouldn't he be in my video game? Again I feel faint. This can't be real. Dante Son of Sparda standing in front of me with a grin across his face, so unreal!

"You're not real…" I said softly.

Raising an eyebrow, Dante frowned at me.

"And why can't I be real?"

But as soon as that question came from him Dante turned his frown into a smirk getting a stupid idea to why I would say that.

"Do I look too much like the guy from your dreams babe?"

My face had to be priceless. I looked like I met an alien who asked me to go square dancing in the middle of 34th street during the Macy's day parade.

"You; You are Dante; Son of Sp-Sparda!" I nearly screamed out.

Well that was stupid to say. As soon as those words left my lips I had a gun pointed at my head. Like damn I totally should have realized the only people he comes across in any game he is in only know that because they're a total bad guy! No one besides a demon would know who he was!

"And how do you know that?"

I gulped and tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't know how to say 'Excuse me you're a video game character!' like really!

"Are you a demon too? Thought you could hid the truth? Well sweetheart you just blew your cover!" His voice; angry and smooth at the same time.

I felt a heavy ball in the middle of my stomach getting heavier by the second. How; how are he call me a demon! I mean really! Would a demon hide in their fucking closet and look dumb as shit when they see him! I think not! Where ever my fear went it seem it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Now you listen here Mr. I-Think-I'm-so-great! You think your everything just because can you wave two guns and a big sword around don't ya?"

It would seem my temper caught him off guard, for he withdrew his gun and watched me as I yelled in his face.

"Well listen to me, you white haired demon boy! You belong to my video game! The video game named Devil May Cry which I brought with my own money meaning I own your lily white ass!"

When I finished yelling at him I was breathing heavy. I was even a little scared because hell! He had a damn gun and as I calmed down I kept wondering how dead I was gonna be!

_Great Amy! Yell at a guy that can cut you up into little pieces and then sit down, start eating pizza while drinking beer afterward like nothing happened!_

However his laughter caught me off guard.

"Wow, for a babe you have some hell of a temper. Do you really think I would believe you? Now I don't know how you got my whole background down but I well find out."

That was it. I mean come on! This guy really thinks I'm working for demons! So I did something about this! I decide that this was a dream and like one I was going to take control no matter what it may cost me! Grabbing him by his jacket; would have been by his shirt but this boy doesn't wear one; I pulled him back into my room; although he came willingly or else I wouldn't be able to drag him along. But before I could show him the video game disc I stared in shock on how everything was filled with bullet holes while there was sand all over the place.

"My room… what the hell did you do to my room?"

Now I was just pissed. Forget scared, that's beyond me now! He went to say something but I shut him up with a glare making him shrug and kick some bullet sells out of the way.

_Just forget it Amy, you're going to wake up soon and everything well be back to normal. Just stay calm._

I kept thinking to myself as I went over to the now bullet wound play station. It's a dream don't get mad. As I forced open the system I found the game untouched oddly yet thankfully, for even in a dream my Devil May Cry would never brake and this just proved it!

Walking back over to Dante, I handed him the disc and he stared down at it. At first he started at it in shock then glared. But what he did next I was never ready for, he took the game and snapped it in half.

"What are you doing? That was first edition! It was over sixty bucks!"

He just glared at me cold and hard.

"Explain yourself?" Was all he said. Explain myself? This ass has to be kidding me! He just broke my game!

I was really having a hard time accepting all this. This couldn't be happening. This really couldn't be happening to me! I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was in a nightmare!

_I want out of this dream, I'm sick of it! Why can't I wake up?_

"Hey, don't cry.. I ah… oh damn."

Don't cry? Did he really say don't cry? How can I not cry when my room is a complete total mess, a demon tried to kill me and he broke my favorite game! I worked so hard to get so far and this is what I am rewarded with! A broken game a destroyed bedroom and my sanity slipping from me! This all had to be a very bad dream! I faced the doorway and ran out. I ran as fast as I could and I wasn't going to change in my direction. I crashed face first into the wall and the last thing I heard was 'babe'.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**End  
**


	2. Its All A Dream! So Make It Go Away!

**Chapter 3 has now become the new chapter 2. I nearly freaked when I took the time to reread this chapter. I left out so much in my early years and I even lacked in detail that made everything seem out of place and awkward. Now I know the length of this chapter didn't change much but its what I added and the fact that it was Dante's P.O.V that I left it by itself. **

**Its funny because part of me is like "Leave it how it is" but the other part of me is like "Fix it all and everything will fit like a perfect shoe." So I am on the fix it side and I know I will be working late into the night. Hell I write the memos as I finish these chapters so people know whats going on in my head as I am doing this. Pride; sadness; renewed hope. The works.  
**

**Well here is chapter 2 rewritten.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**Because I had a Bad Day  
**

/Dante/

"Hey babe…time to get up…hello? Damn, she's out cold."

Just what I needed, stuck with a crazy chick in some god damn house in who knows where. Like seriously this is not what I needed. After fighting some fucking fish demon I did not need to be stuck with a chick that acted more insane then my brothers need for power.

This isn't your day Dante.

So for my own amusement I took out Ebony and began poking her with the gun. After five minutes I got bored, so I did the next best thing anyone would do, I checked her out. I frowned slightly. Her face wasn't bad looking but she needed to get her eyebrows done; like really they were a little thick and the girls I am used too had them almost as thin as a line. Her breast weren't so great either. They were a bit small; around but small. What really got me though were those legs. Her jeans did give them shape and they were long; that was about the best thing on her besides her face. But damn…her cloths! Not that I didn't mind the rock shirt but she could have worn a tighter one or something! If she wasn't on her back I would think she was flat chested!

After going over her body a few more times I decide to be nice and place her on the couch. I didn't expect her to heavy but fuck! What did this girl eat! I stood in front of the couch looking over at her I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This girl knew a bit too much about me, but wasn't a demon, yet sure enough had a mental problem.

_That disc though, it did prove something weird was going on. Maybe I shouldn't have broken it right away._

Sitting on the coffee table I tried to remember every event of what happened before I got here. Closing my eyes, I went through the memories.

I had just gotten out of that damn demon, and met lady. Still pretty pissed off at Vergil so I went on ahead and left Lady to kill the demons. As soon as I went on ahead I was attacked by demons left and right. As much as I loved a good fight it was starting to get boring fighting the same bunch of demons over and over again. I wanted a challenge not an opponent that I could dance circles around. However that group seemed to be stronger than the ones before them and I ended up getting more fucked up then I thought I would. Blood was dripping from my chest and arms; I was having a blasted to actually be working but that's when everything stopped. Demons were stuck in midair or in mid attack. It was some freaky shit. Walking around I tapped them; they were frozen solid in place and I was the only one able to move around.

What the hell? Talk about freeze time.

"I see the son of Sparda has come."

I rolled my eyes. As usual the boss would speak from behind me. Lifting my sword I rested it on my shoulders and turned around. The aura was clearly demon but it wasn't one I ever seen before. He looked almost human; blond hair, eyes a scarlet red and too damn pretty for his own good. He looked completely gay if you asked me.

"Yeah, so what's it to you Daisy?" I smirked as the demon glared at me. So he didn't like my nickname. Sucked for him.

"It would seem I can't leave here unless you come too."

I raised an eyebrow. Leave? Leave where? Don't tell me he was bound to this stupid tower.

"What do you mean by leave? Isn't the tower enough for you? All you have to do is kick out the other demons and I am sure there would be more than enough space for your clothes." My smirk got wider as he glared harder at me.

"A small chess piece like you wouldn't understand. The world I wish to set foot on will kill you Son of Sparda and when it does I shall laugh." A death threat; I usually like those but riddles I didn't like.

"Get to the point Daisy." I pointed my sword at him. "Before I put mine to your throat."

"Now, now, we don't fight here Dante, in the next world, where you aren't the hero, and where you can't stop me."

He snapped his fingers and at once the demons that were trying to attack me were unfrozen. Good luck for me hack and slash is something I will always be good with.

"Have fun." With a smirk _Daisy_ disappeared causing everything to go black while the demons attacked me.

"Leaving me to fight in the dark huh? This just turned into one hell of a party!" Using my hearing I attacked in every direction I heard a noise. It wasn't that hard; hell I wouldn't be an awesome demon hunter if I couldn't do this.

But it would seem, that when my sight came back I was in a completely different place; with a demon next to me. Staring straight ahead I saw a female body run like a bat out of hell through a broken door. So someone else was pulled into battle. At first I honestly thought it was lady who finally got it in her head to change her outfit into something less school girl and something more fit for demon killing.

The demon looked as though it was going to go after her until I shoot it in the back of the head. Hearing a screech I turned around to see a T.V demons coming out of it. My eyebrows raised up and I blinked a few times.

_What is this, a bad horror movie?_

Taking out my other gun I started shooting ever demon that came out of that box. Until I realized that they wouldn't stop. Switching to my sword I knew there was only one thing that would stop this demon limbo line. Swinging rebellion as hard I could I broke the demonic barrier around the television and destroyed it.

_Well there solves my demon problem._

Now to figure out why the hell Lady was running from demons. She looked like the type to stick it out till she was fighting with her bare hands. Going over I heard heavy breathing coming from a closet. Like seriously who hides in a closet? Only reason why people go in there was if they wanted to die and I doubt lady was that stupid. I was in fact wrong. When I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised to not find lady. Hello there. My mind spoke when it saw the young female. She looked so damn, scared and if I didn't know better I would think she would have fainted.

""Are you ok babe? You look shaken up. Oh; I get it, you never saw a demon before. Well don't worry you don't have to pay me for saving your life right away. I'll take slow payments or a quick one depending on how you pay me." It was hard for me to get laid and I would take the chance anytime I can get it.

"You're not real."

Not real? What kind of thing was that to say? However seeing how she was dressed I bet I was the best looking guy she ever came across.

"Do I look too much like the guy from your dreams babe?"

Now she looked at me like I was wearing a red nose hopping around on all fours while singing 'I'm a little tea pot'. Like really no hug; no words of how grateful she is that I saved her. Like damn!

Man was this chick boring!

I went to say something but she beat me too it. She called me by the title every demon called me by that fucking 'Son of Sparda' crap that really got on my nerves. Just what I needed; to meet a chick try to get laid and the bitch ended up being a damned demon. Lifting my gun I started grilling her. But it seemed once my gun got in between us her fear fell and a temper showed itself. She started yelling! She really started laughing at me a guy who was holding a gun to her head. It was like she had a death wish or something and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Okay maybe I was mistaken when I thought she was a demon because of her aura didn't show with her temper then it would never show.

_Seems she's more tempered then boring. I can work with that._

Then I heard her saying something about a game and her owning my 'white lily ass'? I don't even know her for five minutes and I'm already get stuff said about my ass.

_Nice work Dante! That's sure as hell a new record!_

But part of me couldn't help but laugh. She has to be nuts to think I'll believe a story like that and I told her so. Next thing I knew she tried to pull me away, so being a good sport I let her and we reentered the room from before. Guess it was her room.

"My room… what the hell did you do to my room?"

I went to say something but kept my mouth shut once she glared at me. I learned at a young age it's pointless to argue with women when it comes to their belongings. So I just kicked some bullet shells out of the way to keep my mouth shut. Before I knew I had a disc in my hands; I looked down at it I heard something. I wasn't paying attention to her but I knew what this was; it was a video game and it had my picture on it.

"Find the hero and set them free, down the path to where they well find themselves." I glared at the disc; did this piece for junk really just talk to me. "This world needs it hero as you need heart, find the one and peace shall come both to the world and to body."

The disc went silent and I had lost my patience at this point. I broke it in half without a second thought. I didn't want to put up with this shit. I wanted to find Daisy; because I knew he had something to do with this bullshit and kick his ass. Looking up at the girl I went to say something however seeing her tears silence me before I could even speak. She was crying oh god she was crying.

_Oh no, anything but this!_

This just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she just slap me! Damn myself to hell…I hated to see a women cry. Thinking on my feet I tried to say something.

"Hey, don't cry.. I ah… oh damn."

But failed, I was never good at that kind of thing. But what happened next should have been recorded and put on TV. This dumb chick got up and ran into the wall! The freaking wall! Now I seen girls do some crazy things in my days but this, this just took the cake, hell it took the factory! I ran my right hand down my face to try not to stare in shock… and also not to laugh.

_Dear God, why me of all people did I get stuck with her?_

So now here I same, staring at an insane woman who's name I do not know wondering how I'm going to get home. Life just isn't fair.

Getting up I went into another room which looked like to be a dining room. Looking around my eye spots something. Alcohol, from what it looks like, wine and liqueurs. Maybe this place isn't so bad. I grinned to myself and headed right over too it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~End  
**


	3. Hanging on my final nerve

**So here the remake of what was chapter 4 and 5 is now chapter 3. The reediting is going really really well. Some of the chapters as I said before will stand on their own. Other will be combined if I feel it is necessary. I hope all of you enjoy the touch ups. **

**So everyone please enjoy and I can't wait to hear what people think of the clean ups.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Title : A Demon I Want To Kill  
**

Nightmares; I hated nightmares. They were filled with nothing but death and chaos. This nightmare was no different from the rest of them I ever had; feeling more real every moment I was in it, feeling more horrifying as the scenes twisted and turned. Flames; red orangey flames that seem to lick the sky danced from house to house. I could hear the screams of the people, crying begging for it to strop. Still those who were attacking did not stop, killing whatever they saw. Like machines they went, with no emotion or pity. But they weren't machine's, they were real beings, monsters.

Suddenly guns go off, along with the sound of a swinging object. I looked around trying to find out where it was coming from, only to see myself. However at the same time it wasn't me. It was like I was seeing a part of myself I never knew existed; fighting and clawing my way from the flames and blood. So much blood so much death. Like a horrible future that is pounding at the door waiting to be released.

_What was going on? What did all this mean?_

My dream self looked up; I followed her gaze to see a dark cloud. She or I got ready to fight but the sound of running footsteps made me turn. I couldn't see their face or feature. The person stopped beside my dream look alike, also getting ready for battle. And so it began, monster after monster, kill after kill, two people working together. Suddenly laughing could be heard, I saw myself yelling but couldn't hear her. Why? Was the laughter just there to make me look at the newcomer? The dream look alike ran forward, while her partner tried to reach for her, but sadly missed. Then came a dagger, it went straight for her, but then the other person ran to her, pushed her out of the way and took the hit. Next thing I heard came from myself, a question of 'why'.

I faded into a thick darkness; a darkness that made me more fearful then I ever felt. It started to fade into a gray and finally into a white light that blinded me. It took me a few minutes to realized that I was finally awake that the dark and the white were just signs of me waking up from a nightmare. I sighed. Yes it was all a weird dream turn nightmare.

_What the hell was that about?_

Looking around I found myself on my couch. I smiled a little; I had to of fallen asleep on the couch. I often took naps and I guess over playing devil may cry was just another factor into my dream. Shame too; I really made Dante look real. Sitting up I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath. Glancing over at the time I knew my mom would be home soon. Such a nice lady my mom is; never once mistreated me in any way. Heading towards the kitchen I had to stop; something was out of place. Walking over to the liquor counter I noticed several bottles were missing. I blinked a few time when a sudden crash from upstairs brought me too my feet. It would have seemed that maybe part of my dream was in fact real!

_This jerk is in my parent's room!_

I raced up the stairs and stopped when I saw the door to my room. Groaning; I knew I was in for hell. Dante was really here and I was stuck with him. I was completely stuck with Dante! I didn't want to look but I did; and sure enough Dante was in my parent's room alright as drunk as a skunk.

"Hey baby! Care to join me?"

_This idiot is drunk out of his mind_.

His eyes were blood shot, his jacket was off over the bed was he was laying, he was drinking straight out the bottle, but what freaked me out more was my mother's bra on his head. I looked over to the TV and saw the reason for that. This ass got it from 'Weird Science'!

_Maybe if I slam his head into the TV he'll go back home._

"Babe, come sit with me!" Dante whined. "

"Not even it you paid me."

He pouted and took another mouth full of wine.

"Also my name is not babe or baby." I said firmly.

"Oh well I'm sorry. Would it be queen of PMS, or miss silver spoon up the ass?" Dante shot back.

Glaring at him I fought for self-control knowing well I would have taken something at thrown it at him.

"My name is Amy Spring."

"Then spring over here."

This guy is a pervert beyond belief.

"You had too much to drink so just go to sleep, and take off the bra!"

Again Dante gave me a two year old pout. "I don't want to!" Is he really going to fight me on this?

_Well if he wants to act two he'll be treated as a two year old._

"How about this, if you take off my mother's bra and go to sleep in my room, I'll tell you a story, and when you wake up you can have cookies and milk."

He glared at me. "I'm not two." He stated.

"Then don't act it. Now get up and go to bed." I commanded.

"Make me." Reply Dante as he smirked.

"I am not coming two feet near you." I told him.

"Then forget it babe."

The smirk on his face grew wider making my eyebrow twitch. _I hate you Dante_. I knew I wasn't going to win unless I went over and did something. Sighing I walked over.

"Take if off or I'll take it off myself." I warned him.

"Go head, I want to see you try."

A challenge he wants, a challenge he gets. My hands reached out for the bra clip under his chin, but as soon as my hand was an inch from it, he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Hey! Let go! Let me go now!" I demanded.

"You should have never come near me." Dante held me with on hand on top of him and took off the bra with another. "And now I am ready for bed." Dante said as he curled up with me.

Not good, not good! If my mom comes home and sees this I'm dead!

"Look Dante, this is my parent's room, we can't stay in here." I told him a bit worried.

"It's not like we're doing anything."

With that he drank the last of the wine and threw the bottle on the floor.

_Great, I stuck in the arms of a half demon who's drunk out of his mind, nice job Amy, nice job._

Next thing I knew snoring filled the room, over the TV. Drool was coming out the side of his mouth at the time as well. Seeing that he was well asleep I tried to get out of his hold. No dice. He had me pinned down and there were no escape. How can a moron, who's a complete drunk be a so strong! You think the guy be out of shape.

"Amy! Amy!"

Suddenly the front door slammed.

_Oh no! Oh no!_

I started to shake Dante, no use he just rolled over to his side dragging me with him.

"I'll be there in a minute mom!" I yelled at her.

"Where are you?" Oh great she had to ask that.

"I'm in my room!" Lie.

"Ok honey I'll be in the bathroom."

Now was my chance to wake Dante.

"Dante wake up! My mom is home! Please wake up." I said in a high whisper.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Dante please, if you wake up, I'll do anything!" This got him to pop one eye open.

"You really mean anything."

Oh no, this isn't good. I knew though if I didn't agree I would be stuck in bed and my mom would have a fit. So I gave in. I just hoped he had nothing perverted planned.

"Yes Dante; anything. Just get up and take the wine bottle with you."

He just grinned and got up as I ran to put my mom's bra away then shut off the TV. Quickly we went to my room. The room I still mentally cried over.

"I'll tell you what I want later. For now, the bed is my only friend babe."

Dante fell on the hacked up bed and passed out. Seems he can sleep just about anywhere. But being as tall as he was, his feet poked out from the end of the bed. Then something hit me, his jacket and sword was left in the room! Running back in I got his jacket, but his sword was too damn heavy I ended up dragging it. I looked like a five year old trying to pull their dog into the play pen. It took five minutes just to get it in the room!

_I swear when he wakes up I'm going to stuck this sword so far up his ass, he's going breath from it!_

When I finally got the sword into my room and dragged into my closet I took a few seconds to catch my breath and picked up all the empty bullet casings from around the front door and on the floor putting them into the trash can that was in my room. Opening my window I sprayed around with a heavy scented perfume I was given for my birthday last year to try and get the smell of gun smoke out. All that was left was my door that was hacked away. Something I wouldn't be able to explain to anyone so I had to come up with a lie someone.

"Honey you ok? I heard something." She was walking up the stairs. I was so grateful she used the downstairs bathroom. It gave me some time to cover things up; I just needed to vacuum up this sand later.

"It's nothing, just moving some things around." I reply.

"Just be careful and I'm starting dinner. It should be done in an hour." She then walked back down the stairs. Score! I had one of those small silent vacuums in my closet; so I decided to use that for the piles of sand; however has I cleaned up I noticed how much of my shit needed to now be thrown out; my mirror, some of my books and my T.V. This asshole was totally carrying out the trash. Looking at his sleeping form I glared at him even though he looked cute with his face surrounded by pillow feathers.

I guess I am going to have to feed him too.

Walking over I studied him a bit more. It was amazing really how a bunch of pixels from an old PlayStation two game turned into real flesh. Hell he looked better than he did in DMC 4. Looking at his hair my fingers twitched slightly wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. See I could handle a sleeping Dante. It meant my crap wouldn't break and my sanity can slowly return but fuck. Why did I have to be a Dante fangirl?

_Damn him for being good looking._

A few hours went by after that, in which I took the time to clean my room even if most of the stuff had to be thrown away. I managed to unhook my door from its frame and hung up a sheet from the closet. I even changed into a pair of PJ's all the while staring at Dante to make sure he wouldn't wake up in the middle of my changing. I bent over to pick something up when a whistle reached my ears. I quickly turn around to see Dante sitting up with a smirk on his face.

"What show did I miss, and my I get an encore of if."

_This no good idiot!_

"Burn in hell Dante." He just laughed.

"Sorry babe, been there done that didn't like it much. But the girls were hot!"

My eye started twitching and my mouth twisted with disgust. Did all this guy really think about was tits and ass?

"You need help and for the last time. My name is Amy not some pig from a movie!"

He just snickered. "Well you did say you'll do anything for me so I want to call you babe. So babe it well be."

Damn; why did he have to remember that?

"Whatever, at least I know I don't have to feed you now."

Dante put on such a puss. I thought he was going to yell at me or something with the way I was clearly going to deny him food. Or so he thought; I just wanted to see him sweat a little for the hell he put my room through.

"Well I don't care. I'll get my own pizza and beer by myself." He witted back.

"Rule one, no leaving the house." I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Look kid I don't listen to rules no matter who makes them. But I don't plan on leaving just yet so don't worry about it, but never give the Dante rules to follow." He informed me.

"Well I just did so deal with it."

This looked like it would end in a fight and it did. It turned into a fight of loud whispers. Us going at each other until he finally threaten to jump put the window.

I watched as Dante ate away on the chicken cutlets my mom made after winning the fight by threatening to jump out the window and leave. Part of me didn't have a problem with him leaving. Hell he can go back home; that was honestly all I really wanted from him; to go home and take everything he came with back with him. Part of me however didn't want him to leave in fear of what ever came out of my T.V was still around my home and family. I wanted nothing more but their safety so I gave up the fight that way Dante could be like my watch dog.

"So babe, know where a party's at?"

_Not now, anytime but now. I don't want to deal with his stupidity. _

"I don't go outside much unless it's with my friends."

Dante snorted. "Well this just proves your no fun." He stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"

I sighed and waved for him to follow me. I lead him to the bathroom then went to my parent's room. I knocked locked and heard a come in. When I walked in I saw my mom reading on the bed, her short hair put up into a bun; we looked so much alike. She is my mother after all it would be weird if I didn't take after her but I did get the height from my dad.

"Amy is that you?" She asked. I knew she known it was me even if she was blind. Well more like went blind. For in the pass year her eye sight faded. Doctors said they could fix it but the chances of her seeing anything pass a foot was slim to none so she just let her eye sight go.

"Yes mom, I was wondering when daddy is coming home." I stated. I knew if my father came home I had no chance of having Dante stay with me even if he were to sleep on the floor like a dog and I would have to explain how my room got into such a sorry state. A lie I still haven't worked on just yet.

"He got called on a trip to Tokyo. He'll be home Monday."

"Thanks mom." With that I left. As I walked over to the bathroom I heard the water running.

_He's taking a shower! Who said he can? Jesus!_

I walked into my room and sighed. Now I had to pretend I was going into the shower if my mom walked out. Falling back onto my bed I wanted to punch something to bad. Out of habit I went to put the blanket around me only to get half of it. Holding back scream I rolled onto my stomach and groaned into what was left of my pillow. Keeping Dante a secret was going to be hard once daddy came home. Taking a deep breath I inhaled the scent of leather and musk. It was a strange combination; it was different from other guys I been around; like a natural smell. My eye lids started to droop. I'll just yell at him to do it later. Soon I was in dream land.

/Dante/

I walked out of the steamy bathroom in a towel, while my pants and under garments hanged over my left arm, my right hand rubbing the towel over my head to dry my hair. I needed a shower bad and I knew if I said something to that female she would have protested against it. Walking over to the room I almost chuckled at the makeshift door that girl made. It was better than the ripped up piece of wood that was hanging there but damn; a sheet didn't hind shit.

Entering the room I saw her sound asleep on the bed. Part of thought it was somewhat cute but mostly I was cheering like a school girl. The bitch was crazy! The only reason why I was even staying with her is because I have no place to go. I watched as she shivered slightly and sighed. That blanket; if you can even call it that; was doing nothing for her so being the nice guy that I can be I laid my coat over her.

_It's about time I had some peace from her._

I started to look for a hair drier, not for my hair but for my clothes; I took the time to wash them while I was washing myself. Finding one I plugged it in and started drying my under garments really, for my pants always did dry quickly.

_Can't believe I put in this situation!_

A screech took me out of my thoughts causing me to grin. "Well looks like there's some fans for me outside."

Turning off the hairdryer and putting back on my clothes while making sure sleeping beauty was still a sleep, I happily threw the dryer grabbing Ebony and Ivory putting them in their holsters and grabbed Rebellion I walked over to the window and opened it and behold! There were demons.

"Amy, are you alright?"

Looking over my shoulder I turned to see a women standing behind the sheet. I blinked slightly. Didn't she noticed the change in the room. Why on earth was she standing there was if there were a door or something. Shrugging I let it go; better get going before she spots me. I jumped from the window and onto the cold ground. Weaker demons stood in front of me as I grinned at them. Seems we were in the backyard of the house.

"So, you guy's missed me so much you came looking for me. I must say I am honored. Now how can I repay you? Ah! I know!"

With that I held out Rebellion and charged at them. Attack each one as my blade knocked theirs away. Pulling out Ebony and Ivory I jumped in the air and started 'Rain Storm'. There were a good fifty of them, in till I came out to show my wonderful skills. It wasn't long that every demon became nothing but a small hills of sand by my feet. Grinning at myself I was about to bask in my gory, but was not given the chance due to police sirens.

"I heard the gun shots come from the next yard!" A man yelled.

"Ok time to leave." I told myself.

I jumped up and looked in the window to see Amy awake and talking with her mom. Her mom looked right at me but looked like she didn't even notice me. This girl got a weird mother. Amy glace over at me and waved me away. I held back a sigh and jumped to the roof.

I looked down and saw the police in the neighbors with their flashlights looking around. Some even pointed out the 'strange' sand that was left behind while another pointed at the weapons the demons left behind. I smirked down at them.

_Try and fine me._ I laughed mentally.

Suddenly a loud chopping sound filled my ears. Looking around I finally spotted a helicopter heading my way.

"You have to be shitting me."

Quietly I jumped from the roof to the tree and hid within leafs. It didn't take long before another cop car to show up followed by huge van. I rolled my eyes when a second search helicopter showed up. I watched as each cop went to every neighbor trying to get a statement before going over to the house I would be hiding out in.

_Man, that girl is going to kill me for this. _I thought about running away but not knowing where too kept me from doing so.

_Wish I had a beer, and a box of pizza._

God must of loved me tonight for a pizza truck went down the block. Taking one last look at the house I moved like a shadow following the truck that held the heavenly goodness. I stood in the tree above the truck and watched has a teenage boy left from it. As he went to ring the bell I opened the door of his truck and saw the boxes of pizza in the passenger seat. After grabbing nearly all of the boxes I jumped back up the tree. Now was a true time to bask in my gory for I had a reward. The boy went back into the truck and took off not noticing the missing food.

I stared at my food and thanked my mother that my stomach was always bigger then my eyes, but before I could begin cop cars raced down the blocked. Finally, now I can enjoy my meal in peace. Going back to the house from which I came I found the window locked. That female locked me out! She knew very well where I was and she still locked me out. Knocking on the window I grinned. She just glared at me.

_Damn; talk about making a guy feel welcomed._

She walked over and opened the window.

"Miss me?" I asked holding the pizza out to her. Next thing I knew she grabbed them and stomped on it. My mouth dropped as I stared in shock at what she was doing. At that moment I wanted to kill her.

_I worked hard for that damn pizza!_

After making sure the pizza was dead she went back to the bed and started mumbling something to herself. I got down from the sill and walked over to her. "Now listen, babe. You owe me for that pizza." I told her.

"Get out of my house." I wasn't ready for that.

"What?" I asked.

/Amy/

"I said get out Dante. I don't need this. My mom yelled at me because I couldn't explain what happened to my door. Also she heard gun shots outside. Then the police came to the door and started asking questions. I had enough, Dante."

I didn't look over at him. Not even a day went by, and he has made my life hell.

"But babe, there were demons, would you like it if you died?"

I didn't listen. I wasn't going to let my life go to hell.

"You're a demon, so why don't you try killing yourself?" My words were cold, a bit too cold for silence filled the room.

"Well if you feel that way… I'll be going." With that he grabbed his jacket, turned around and jumped out the window.

It's for the best. Mother can't go through any more trouble. Anyway, it's not like you knew the guy all your life. But still I couldn't help but feel bad for throwing him out. He was in a new world but logic told me demons follow him; get rid of him you get rid of the demons and everything will be safe. After all they didn't appear in the house but outside. So it all goes back to him.

"Amy! Amy honey, I need you to go to the store."

I looked at the time and groaned. "It's ten thirty! Can't I go tomorrow?"

"You have to go! I need some things now!"

Rolling my eyes I went over to my mom's room. After being given money which I had to confirm was a twenty along with writing down a list, I was off to the store. It wasn't a long walk to the twenty-four seven corner store, but being that it was at night was creepy. The stars and a full moon out but the street lights were faded giving off a dark vibe. Shadows ever everywhere and it felt like each one was following me. Once I got to the store though it wasn't better. A foul smell filled my nose causing me to gag.

_Dear lord, what the hell died?_

The smell was killing me and I wanted out of that store. I went through list fast grabbing everything my mom wanted; but once I got to the counter no one was there. Looking around I noticed there was a red spots everywhere. Taking a closer look at the counter I noticed a red print in the form a hand going down till you couldn't see it on the other side. I leaned over and gasped. The body of the cashier was lying on the floor her eyes wide open with a long slash running from her face down to the thigh.

My face went paled and my eyes widen. Backing away slowly I dropped everything I picked up, while my mouth hanged open in a silent scream. But something screamed for me with a demonic voice along with the glass door smashing. Turning around I saw one of the demons that where in my room and it had friends.

As they started to come into the store I ran into hiding. I ended up in the back room; I knew that there was a backdoor I just had to find it. However it would seem I got into the wrong room. I heard their boney feet drag across the floor as I held a hand over my mouth so they wouldn't hear my breathing. I was scared, scared more than anything. A shadow then cast over me from behind. Not daring to turn around I drove to the side and crashed into a bunch of boxes. A scythe, screech across the floor as I got up and ran. I ran forward to only spot another one in front of me. I ran the other way, hoping to find a way to get to the door. Two demons stood in front of it, their scythes held high. Only one thing too do and that was to dive in between them. Running as fast as I could in between them as the attacked, my face and arms got cut by both the glass and the scythes.

The street lights were completely out now, as more screams from the demons came behind me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran for the thoughts of death clouded my mind. My feet halted to a stop as three demons jumped in front of me. I turned the other way and ran again. Running would be the only thing to save me. I had no weapon I had no one to help me. Then something deep down inside me began to hurt. It was my heart. For it seemed no matter what guilt came easy to me, and that guilt was for pushing Dante away when he was just doing what he saw right.

_Great Amy, you'll never get to say sorry to him for your just going to die. Hope you're proud of yourself._

My vision started to blur from tears as I angrily wiped them away. It seemed no matter how far I could run I could still here the screams, the slashing of the scythes behind me. Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I tripped and fell.

I could hear the dragging of the feet once more. Turning around I came face to face with the demons. My body started to shake in fear, more tears seem to run down my face, and my heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest. I slowly shook my head 'no' but they just raised their scythes. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come of which my life would be taken by.

'BANG!' BANG!'

The loud sounds came as the demons screamed in pain. Opening my eyes I could see three of the many few demons turn into sand. My mouth quivered a bit as someone made their way over to me.

"Get out of here." I looked over and saw Dante. He was here and he saved me. "Dante you, you saved me." My voice spoke in relief.

"Not like it's the first time babe. Now go home. This isn't a sight for you to see." Dante told me as he started shooting the demons again.

Getting up quickly I ran a few steps but stopped. Turning to his back I told him. "I'm sorry for what I said. I just didn't want my mom to get hurt. You're always welcomed." With that I ran off hearing the sound of his blade as I went home.

/Dante/

After leaving her house, I felt a part of me become a shamed of ever being a demon. It amazes me, on how someone's words can have such an effect of another. Well at least you're free of her.

_You can now eat whatever you want, and drink whatever you want._

Sadly that didn't help for I was already used to her attitude. Sighing I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Just face it man, you have no luck with women of any kind."

I soon came to a park and sat at a bench. Taking out Ebony and Ivory I looked them over, making sure they were alright. Then something caught my ear, a scream, a demonic scream at that. I grinned and replaced my guns for Rebellion. Running deeper into the park I saw several demons standing over a corpse.

"Now is that any way to treat a human?" They turned to me and started to raise their weapons.

"So you want to play. Well then, lets rock." I threw Rebellion at the, hitting two at a time as I punched a demon in the face. Grabbing Rebellion that was still in the demons, I slashed threw them.

Pulling out Ebony and Ivory I sent bullets every where. A few demons jumped in the air, I grinned joining them along with hacking them away with Rebellion. Soon nothing but sand and bullet shells on the dried grass.

Well, that was fun while it lasted.

But more screams came, this time from the streets.

"Seem there is a party going on. How dare they forget to tell the guest of honor?"

Marching over to the streets I saw demons roaming about, a few higher class demons as well.

"Hey! Did you miss me?"

This caused them to turn to me as I stood ready for battle. Roars came as some attacked by air. Holding up Rebellion I span it around on my fingers knocking the demons back to the ground. Jumping on a demon I rode it around shooting at the demons. The battle had only gone on for fifth teen minutes. Again sand and bullet shells surrounded me.

Man! I wished I were getting paid for this!

But yet another sound came to my ears. "Gees, are the demons out tonight!" I ran to the new sounds but what I saw did not cause the playful mood that usually came out.

Amy was there running, but fell. She looked so scared. Never have I seen a women look like that, no I lied. My mother did once. Glaring at the demons that went for the kill I quickly took out Ebony and Ivory and started blasting away at the demons. I ran over to the crying girl only getting angrier as I watched her shake in fear. No one should ever go through this. Once I was next to her I told her to leave.

"Dante you, you saved my life."

_Yeah, what else is new._

"Not like it's the first time babe. Now go home." I started shooting at the demons again, as she got up and started running. But the running didn't last long as she told me.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just didn't want my mom to get hurt. You're always welcomed." I smirked at her words as she went on running.

Thanks, that's means a lot Amy.

I then continued killing the demons.

/Amy/

Once I reached home, I run upstairs and burst into my mother's room. "Amy is that you? What's-"

I didn't let her continue as I ran into her arms and started sobbing. I never really realize how thankful I was for being a life.

"Mommy!"

I called for here even though she was here holding me. I could feel her running her fingers threw my hair as she tried to calm me down. For at the moment I only wanted my mommy and no one else. Yes now she was mommy when all the other times she was mother or mom.

Most of the time said with an attitude, in till you get so scared, you remember that went you were little you could always run to mommies open arms, knowing she'll always embraced you. That's how I felt now. Little and scared. I was locked in her arms for ten minutes till I calmed down.

"What happened?" She asked.

I looked up at her, to see her looking at the wall with a sad worried expression on her face. "I saw a, I saw a…" I couldn't tell her.

If I did I would cry again. She started rocking me back and forth.

"It's alright dear, you don't have to talk about it." Leaning my head on her shoulder I got a bird's eye view at the window.

There on the window sill outside my parents room was Dante. He was smiling at me. I smiled back and pulled my mother closer. It seems I was lucky for both my mother and my new friend.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End~**


	4. Sometimes I just want to kill him

**This chapter I went over a ton of times! So this was chapters 5-7! Please reread and _ALL CHAPTERS AFTER THIS IS STILL THE OLD FILES!_ So please as I asked before bare with me. I am trying my best.**

**Enjoy  
**

**~Orion  
**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I was put on this planet. I imagine that I would be in the basement of my home with a half demon playing with his weapons. Okay maybe I wasn't playing and it was more like training. A training I completely protested against and thought it would be pointless since I sucked at violence if it wasn't in a video game. Like really I could hardly throw a punch and here I had to train for demon hunting? How sucky was this.

"Just hold it like this. Use both hands, no wait! Point it higher or you'll!"

Too late, I had just shot the lamp that was giving off the only light in my basement. It's been a two days from the time I made up with Dante. In that short amount of time, he came to the fact that I was a helpless idiot and there for needed some way to protect myself when he wasn't around. At first he tried to show me how to use a sword, but once he saw that I fell right over once I picked it up, he moved onto the guns. I completely sucked at handling them. At first every time I lifted it up my hand would shake and I had to use to both hands to top that. Then my aim was totally off! I couldn't hit shit! When I did hit something it ended up being in a completely different direction.

"Man babe, you sure are hopeless."

I turned on a flash light to find the broken glass and clean it up. "Well maybe if you were a better teacher I would have gotten the hang of this by now."

_Feel it Dante. Feel the burn to the ego._

"This is coming from someone who can't lift a sword." Dante snorted back.

"Hey! That thing was heavy!"

I pouted at him. He laughed and I rolled my eyes and threw away the broken mess.

"Can we stop now, my mom well be home in an hour." I told him while cleaning up the empty shell casings.

"Sure babe. Still amazes me how a blind woman can be a lawyer."

Yes, over the past two days I told Dante about my mom and family. Well maybe not everything but enough that he would understand. Also for two days I've been sleeping in the same room as him, after making it clear that he slept on the floor while I slept in my beaten up bed. Leaning him upstairs we had a messy debate on how he uses all the towels when he takes a shower, he again ended up winning for promising to not take a shower for a week and smell up my room. Once we got to our happy corner of heaven he went into the bathroom and once again took a shower while I ordered pizza.

_The way he eats pizza; it a wonder how he hasn't turned into a pizza pie._

Over the past two days demons have been destroying everything. People were found dead in weird positions; body parts being found miles apart; and people being found eaten. The cops were going nuts and people were reporting 'strange creatures'. Of course there were so nut jobs said it was aliens or some kind government experiments which broke loose. Now I really know I shouldn't judge them but I think it was because I knew the truth that people seem a little crazy for me. Dante enjoyed it however saying how 'It's just like back home, damn what a fine place that was' and I would stare at him like he is crazy. As for my dreams they kept getting weirder.

Going into my room I leaned on my bed. I changed my sheets the night we made up; it made the bed somewhat normal looking. I even managed to fix my pillow which became pillows. I sewed up both ends of the pillow so I had two small ones. Grabbing the phone from my bullet wound dresser I dialed and called for a pizza with everything on it but olives.

Dante came out of the shower a few minutes later. Once again he had the nerve to enter my room in nothing but a towel. This guy; even if we were friends he always used my towel freaking freeloader he could be.

"Did you order the Pizza?" Dante asked sitting on my bed. I nearly flipped! He was getting my bed wet.

Putting my feet on his bad I tried to push him off my bed. "Yes I did now get off the bed." Dante didn't move.

"How long ago?" He started drying off his hair sending droplets everywhere.

This guy. "About ten minutes ago. Get off." No matter how much I pushed he wasn't getting off my bed.

"Call them back." Dante demanded.

"Bite me!" I told him.

A grin formed on his fact and I knew I shouldn't have said that. He made a move towards me and I rolled off the bed. This bastard would seriously do it if I hadn't moved just to fuck with me. Like where did he come off being to cheeky? No wonder why women rejected him or shot him in the face. He asked for it! I ended up hearing him complain how pizzas shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes to be delivered and when forty-five minutes passed I nearly had to cover my ears with the pillows to shut him out. Then he threated to flash me if I didn't call back so like a wimp I called.

"Hello, yes I just made and order…. You're backed up? Oh, there was an accident. Well thank you and yes I still want my order."

I turned over to Dante.

"Looks like you'll have to wait, car accident."

He just groaned in frustration. "Damn it all."

I rolled my eyes. He could act like such a child. I swear if he didn't have me he would be a completely lost puppy in this world. Which was something funny; he was amazed to know that demons weren't an everyday thing here and that the "church" wasn't some freak show that really worshiped a demon. The doorbell ringed and Dante hurried me to answer it; I told him to be dressed by the time I got upstairs but shocking when I answered the door. It wasn't the pizza men. I came face to face with a cop and all I could think about was that someone saw Dante hunting a demon and saw him come back to the house.

"Are you Mrs. Crystal Spring?"

I shook my head no. "I'm her daughter."

The cop looked down as if trying to find the right words. "So your father is Mathew Spring."

I raised an eyebrow. This was weird; dad was a clean cut kind of guy. Why would a cop being coming to the house about him. "Yes." I answered.

"There was an accident about a half hour ago, a man with his ID was found. He was also… pronouns dead at the scene."

A smile formed on my face. Someone was playing a cold trick. My father wasn't going to be home for two more days.

"He wasn't my father. My father is still at Tokyo Japan. He doesn't come home till Monday."

The cop sighed and pulled out a picture, he looked at it then to me. "The man had this on him."

He handed me the picture which was burnt in the corner. As I gazed at it my eyes tear up. It was a picture of my mom, dad and I at Disney World for my sixteenth birthday. Biting my lower lip I faced the cop again.

"Thank you, I believe I have to call my mother." I told him.

"I'm sorry for your lost. Good day."

As I closed the door I wasn't sure if this was just a dream. Did this really happened after all which went down over the past few days. This couldn't be real. This really couldn't; to not have my father. I felt them; the tears forming.

"About time you showed up with the-"

Dante stopped and stared at me; probably startled by my tears. "You ok babe? What happened?"

I choked back a sob. "That was a police officer. He said-he said my father was just involved in a car accident. I have to call my mother."

I walked over to the phone in small quick steps. Taking a few quick breaths I grabbed the phone and started dialing the number to my mom's cellphone. I thought about how to tell her as the phone rang but nothing came to mind. How do you tell someone their husband died? Just when I thought the phone would ring forever she picked up.

"Mom?" I spoke softly.

"Amy?" I could hear her sigh. "You know you shouldn't call me at work. I am very busy right now."

I listened her to telling me how I shouldn't call her here; that she was meeting an important client at the moment. I couldn't let her rant on; she needed to know and needed to know now.

"Dad died." I blurted out suddenly. I heard the line go silent. There was a muffled sounded of movement and a quick 'hold on a minute' to whomever she was talking to. I wish I didn't have to do this; why couldn't the police talked to her first?

"Repeat that Amy." Mom's voice was dry; as if she became suddenly trusty.

"The police came; there was a car accident. The officer said dad was coming home but he didn't make it mom." I tried so hard to keep my voice from cracking but it did anyway. Mom was once again quiet for a moment.

"I'll be right over." With that she hung up.

"Amy?" Dante called to me.

I looked up to him. A little surprised that he knew when it was the right time to call someone by their name.

"I'm sorry." I felt Dante place a hand on my shoulder. Using my sleeve I tried to wipe away my tears.

"It's so weird. The last few days have been so different from what I am use to. I never thought this would happen."

"No one does. Believe me, no one does."

I called back the pizzeria right after and cancelled the pizza. Going up to my room I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Dante went up to the roof. I asked him to come with my mom and I to the hospital in case any demons decided to pop up; he agreed to ninja behind us in the cab when we left. My mom wasted no time in getting home. She was quick to enter the house and call me down stairs. The first thing she did was call the nearest hospital to make sure the body was there for identification. She looked so strong; like a brick wall. Maybe because I was there and she thought she had to be strong for me. However she did it she amazed me.

"Crystal Spring." My mom gave her name on the phone and the information about my dad and who she was to him. I watched her talk on the phone before a suddenly confusion appeared across her face. She gave a quick thank you and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"There was another person in the car with your father. A child was found, he lived." I blinked. A child? Why would my father have a child with him?

"I'll be in my room to get ready to go." She went upstairs and left me to my thoughts.

Why on earth would there be a child with my father? Was it a relative he forgot to say who was coming to visit? Maybe he was running the boss's kid to a baseball game. I didn't understand why there would be anyone else with him. As soon as my mom came back downstairs we were in the cab on our way to the hospital. I watched her expression; it did not once lose the confusion it held minutes earlier. She didn't understand why either. I am sure if she knew she would have told me by now. This was the sick twisted world everyone warned me about as a child.

When we final arrive at the hospital things got more default. It was nearly impossible to get someone to help us. The nurses were running everywhere and I couldn't caught one to save my life. Finally my mom had enough and as soon as she heard someone walk by she grabbed them; luckily it was a doctor and she managed to talk him into helping us. They asked the usual dumb questions of course.

_Oh yes! The in order for world peace they had to know my mother's mother maiden name, dumb asses._

"Mrs. Spring?" The doctor started. "Please follow me."

While walking he gave us some background on the kid. "The child has a slight concussion, but should be alright. We didn't think anyone could live through a crash like that."

The child is a boy around 12.

"We looked at his blood work and your son should be fine."

My mom and I stopped walking.

_Son?_

"Sir, that child isn't my son…" My mom said. "But he and your husband, the boy is you husband's son."

I saw the pained look on my mom's face. To believe he would really do it. I remember when I was younger and he had problems with my mom but to think he really did it. I wondered what kind of pain my mom was really going through right now.

"What is the boy's name?"

"James Spring. I'm sorry, I didn't know." My mom cut him off before he could say more. "Take me to the child. I have no reason to have a grudge against him."

The doctor nodded and led us to the room. When we entered the room we saw a boy playing chess with a nurse, and he was kicking her ass.

"James." The doctor called.

The boy looked up at us, brown hair like my own, with gray eyes. If it weren't for the eyes he would look just like my dad, for he even had the flecks going across the nose and cheeks like my dad.

His eyes looked at each and every one of us, and then rested on me.

"Has my sister come to get me?"

His sister; so he was expecting me all along. I wondered if dad told him about me; he had too, he seemed so-so familiar. I couldn't explain it. My mom slowly stepped forward. When she was sure she was near the bed, she reached out and touched the child's head. She kneed down a little and asked her question, sweetly and warmly.

"Who is your sister dear?" James stared at her for a moment then back to me. "Amy. My sister's name is Amy."

My mom rose and turned around.

"She is here. Don't worry." She walked over to me and the doctor. "I wish to speak with you." She told him, and walked out with him following. Sometimes, I think my mom never went blind.

"Amy?" I looked back at the small boy. A smile was on his face.

"I finally get to meet you." Not knowing what to do I nod. "Well I better go so you two can bond."

With that the nurse left. Walking over to the boy, I looked at the chess board. "You like chess?" I asked. James nod. "Yes, father and I played it a lot when he comes to visit. He was never any good though, but at least he was better than the nurse."

Picking up a chest piece I made a move that cornered his queen with the knight and rook. The boy's eyes lit up.

"So you know how to play. That's a move the nurse and father would have never seen." I smiled at his happy face.

"In 5th grade I use to play for the schools chess team." James smile grew even larger. "Then you should be fun to play with, I play for in the Junior Chess Championships."

I couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. Maybe I could get use to having a baby brother much better than I thought. "So when you get out of here we'll have ourselves a real chess match."

My mom then walked back into the room. She told me because I was put as his second guardian if anything happen only I could take him out of the hospital. Which I did while my mom questioned the boy on who his mother was and where he lived. It turned out that every time my dad said he had to go to Tokyo he was really seeing James. James mother died when he was five and he been living with his grandparent since then. About 2 weeks ago, he grandma died so my father went to get him. Damn you dad.

I could tell my mom was heartbroken, but that would never stop her from loving my father; till this day I well never understand how she could be with him after all his bullshit. On the way out of the hospital James would always run behind me or to the other side of me when a person walked by. Weird little kid he was. Mature too. Once outside I saw Dante, looking like a jackass, trying to pick up a girl at the bus stop. I thanked the stars he didn't have his sword on him otherwise he would just look like a huge cosplay freak.

_Wait she's flirting back!_ I couldn't help but watch the scene even more now.

Dante stood there with a grin on his face hitting on this girl, while I'm 20 feet away from him waiting for a cab. My eye twitched. For some reason I felt angry with him, but more angry at the girl for flirting back with him. Next thing I knew she game him her number on a piece of paper and went on the bus. Dante stood there grinning, in till he saw my pissed off face, the he just turned around. James seems to notice this for he looked at Dante then looked up at me.

"Is that a friend, Amy?" I looked down at him, so did my mom.

"No…" With that he shrugged. We went into the cab on went our way home. Seems there well are a lot of questions, along with screaming, that well happen once we get there.

When we got home, my mom went to the phone. I knew she had a lot to get planed and a lot of people to call so it would be best to leave her. James had nothing; for everything was lost in the crash.

"Amy, where's your room?" He asked nicely. It was weird. He acted as if he knew me his whole life.

_Dad, what did you tell this kid?_

"Come on, I'll take you there." With that I led him to my room; he was puzzled by the sheet but even more bewildered by my bed.

"What happened to it?" James asked softly.

"That would be my fault kid." James quickly turned to the window at the sound of Dante's voice. "Amy I thought you said he wasn't your friend?" James questioned.

"He's not. He's just a pain the butt." I stated.

"That's real cold babe, especially when I sleep with you every night."

I cheeks went red at that lie and James turned to me with wide eyes. "He's lying! He sleeps on the floor."

Now poor James was confused. _You just had to enter now, didn't you Dante?_

"Amy, please explain." James spoke softly. Sighing I knew I would have to start from the beginning. How I hated my life.


	5. The Best Kept Secrets Bring

**So this is chapters 8-9 redone.**

** Now I just realized how bad this chapters sucked and the following chapters. They are short, confusing and make no fucking sense! So I decided to remove pointless bullshit and make a more realistic happy funny apocalyptic bulshit :D**

**Anyway its refreshing to rewrite and edit something that was done when I was only a teenager who had a huge Dante crush... well i still have the huge crush but I am no longer uneducated in the craft of words. But I won't use super college words that make people go to google. And as of course my grammar could always use a brush up. Looking for an editor. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Title: The Best Kept Secrets Bring the Best Shed Tears**

Telling James what happened was a bit default. Not only was he a child and more then likely would think that everyone I was saying was either a total lie or just believe it was real and become scared worried me. As I told him a not to detailed story of how I came to know the devil hunter and how he fights evil demons I just watched him blankly stare at me. Everyone once in a while Dante would put in how weak and silly I looked trying to fight or being as scared as a cat. I swear he liked making me look bad and it pissed me off. But in the end James was still confused to no end on how a video game character came to life. Even I was confused on that point but as I explained to him that even I didn't know he began to believe I was in fact telling the truth.

"Now you can't tell my mom about Dante, got it?" I nearly bagged him. If mom were to find out I would be dead! However James just nodded but from his expression he wasn't too sure he should.

"Thank goodness." A breath of relief left me as I patted his head. "Good."

"You better kid, or else I'll use you to clean my sword."

James eyes widen as he looked at Dante, I couldn't help but get angry. Hitting Dante over the head I yelled at him and told him he had no right to scare a child like that. Dante just laughed at my so called "slap" and called me a weak. What an asshole. I swear sometimes I just wanted to run his head through the wall. I rubbed my temples and asked James if he could go downstairs and that I would join up with him soon. He just seemed to nod while not taking his eyes off Dante before quickly leaving the room in a hurry. I guess Dante's threat had scared him shitless.

_Just got to talk to Dante_. I sighed inwardly. Talking to Dante was never fun. "So Babe, that the kid?"

_Stop calling me Babe!_ "Yeah it's him; I sure of it." I watched Dante reposition himself on the bed and take much interest in spinning his sword with his pointer finger and thumb. His eyebrows frowned together as if in deep thought. I think this is the first time I never have any kind of seriousness shown on his face. Smiling weakly I walked over and sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this all out, and get you back home, don't worry." I said reassuringly.

Dante looked at me and slightly tilted his head. "I know that. I was just wondering when I should call this girl."

My face turned to stone. Was he fucking serious? Demons, dream children, and being sucked into the world of reality wasn't enough for him? No it wasn't that they were enough for him, he didn't care about it. He cared more about calling some bitch! I couldn't help but laugh a little. Oh was I gonna beat the hell out of him.

"You want me to tell you when?" I asked with a anything but sweet voice that he didn't seem to catch.

Dante just grinned like an idiot while waving around the piece of paper that held the number on it. "That would be great! I don't know the dating rules here."

"You asshole!" I grabbed the paper from his hand and ripped it to pieces angerly. "When we figure out what the fuck is going on! So stop thinking with your penis!"

Dante looked at the paper in completely helplessness and glared at me. "I worked hard for that!" He wined. "Like really I didn't think you would get jealous." I saw a slight smirk start to form. "Not that i blame you. I am a catch."

I felt my whole face twitch. Did he really think he was great catch each and ever woman would fight for? What kind of egotistical reasoning went through this guys mind?!

"Dante I have better things to do then being jealous about you and some bubblegum brained girl." I replied as I got off the bed and started to walk away. Dante however started to laugh as if this was the funniest thing I had said all week.

"So that's why you were glaring at me before? Gees, you looked scarier then half the monster I had to fight!"

I felt my face become hot from his words. I wasn't really glaring like that was I? No! He was just being a dick! Turning back around I kicked him on the sheen and told him what to do with himself. He only laughed and once again made fun of my human strength.

The next day was a soon came. My mom moped around the house getting ready to go get the funeral planed. She thought it was too depressing for me to have to go around with her and get everything done; so her and my aunt went. No matter how rough it was at home and even with my dad having an affair I guess my mom still loved him dearly. I admired her for it but at the same time I worried how much this was eating her up inside. However her feelings were to come second today because keeping the house in one piece was first. Since mom was out Dante took it upon himself to roam the house shirtless and do as he pleased in freedom. Yet I do draw the line when it comes to walking out of the shower in the nude just so his "Man between his legs can free a nice breeze" as Dante stated. I, though, had encourage Dante to patrol the neighborhood for any demons.

As for me, I decided to sit down and try to get to know James better. He had only come into this house last night and while he knew facts about me I knew nothing about him whatever. Finally finding him in the yard staring up at sky watching the clouds slowly go down. Sitting next to him I too looked up and watched which funny shapes the clouds would take.

"Amy, was there anything special about father?"

His sudden words caught be by surprised startling me a little. Quickly recovering I thought about the question for a moment. Special? What could I say about father being special? He was a hard worker and always made sure we had a roof over head and food in our stomachs. I guess that could be considered special after all.

"He was a hard worker. A bit hard to get along with, but still he knew how to tell a joke." I looked over at James when I finished my answer. He didn't looked satisfied with the answer. Almost as if that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Father never said much when I saw him. He use to talk mainly to my mom however he spoke of you often. I just wondered if he spoke to you about me. While I only knew him for a short while he had talents."

I blinked at him. "Talents? You mean with numbers? Yeah dad was really good at math."

James turned to me as if I said something completely pointless. It was as if I was stupid for not knowing something he wouldn't tell me. Like I was completely out of the loop of what he was talking about. It was nerve racking.

"James, is there something you know?" My voice was low but breathy. Something really weird was going on. I don't know what but I could feel it in my bones.

James looked at me and smiled, not a sweet childish smile but almost mocking me. As to say I was ignorant. "I am glad I met you sister." I was about to reply when another voice beat me too it.

"Awww, I thought I was gonna cry."

I could feel my eye twitch. Dante.

"Back from work I take it." I won't lie. I was glad he was back to break the weird vibe that was going off.

"Yup and now do you what time it is?" I groaned. I knew what time it was. "You need to keep training to shoot." He walked over to me and dropped a gun in my lap. "Now get up and get going!"

"This is coming from a guy who thinks getting laid is more important than bathing." I shot while getting up and heading back into the house.

"Hey! Getting laid is very difficult! Heheh then again, how should you know?" He laughed out.

After glaring over my shoulder at him, I continued to the basement with a laughing Dante be hid me.

Training went alright for the most part. I only fell back twice and missed the target about twenty times. Believe it or not, that's an improvement from getting hit in the head from back fire and missing every single time. Slowly but surely I would get the hang of this damn gun thing. However Dante still took the time to tell me how much I sucked and sarcastically clap when I hit the edge of the target paper. I swear once I am better at this shooting bullshit I will shoot him in the head. Training didn't end until around five when James came down the stairs.

"Your mom and aunt just parked the car out front."

My eyes widen. I didn't think they would be back before seven! Quickly I hid everything as quickly as I could. I needed to hide the shell casings from the guns and the target paper and somehow get Dante up into my room or out the house before my mom heard him or my aunt see him! The Devil hunter however seemed amused by my speed cleaning and even more so when i started to push him up the stairs while quietly pleading with him to use his demonic speed to get out of the house. However all my attempts ended up in vein. As soon as we were out the basement I heard the load gasp of my Aunt and I knew I was fucked.

Peeking over Dante's shoulder I looked at my aunt's horrified expression and my mom's confused one. I wanted the earth to shallow me whole right now. Looking over at Dante for once I saw his face void of any and all expression. Even he didn't expect to be caught in such an awkward situation. I watched my aunt watch us before speaking up finally.

"I didn't know Amy had a boyfriend."

I blinked for a second. Boyfriend? I didn't have a boyfriend. It took me a moment to realize she was talking about Dante. The Shirtless Dante in front of me that I was hiding behind. Well fuck.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me?" Mom said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

A wave of guilt hit me. I never once kept anything from her and now here I was hiding a guy. A guy she now thinks is my boyfriend who is really a demon slayer staying in her house. I really didn't know what to say. How do I explain Dante? No way I mom would believe it. I would have to come up with some kind of lie. Maybe I should say Dante is gay. Yeah pretty sure that would work. As I went to open my mouth Dante pulled me next to him a draped his arm over my shoulders. What the hell was he doing?

"I am sorry Ma'am. You see, Amy here has been really shy about our relationship even her friends don't even know! But we are sorry we hid it from you." Dante laughed whole heartly.

I felt my stomach turn into a knot as I slowly settled into shock. He was not seriously going along with that was he. I mean seriously! Unfortunately I could only bite back my displeasure and go along with it. What else was I going to tell my mom anyway?

"Yeah, sorry mom." The guilt in my voice wasn't from hiding a "boyfriend" believe me.

My mom on the other hand seem to take it in all in good faith. Beaming she expressed how she was happy to know some good news after all that has happened.

"Crystal, I know you can't see, but this boy doesn't even have a shirt on."

My mom's eyes widen and so did her smile for some reason. Turning she started to walk to the kitchen.

"It's about time she started to have _fun_ with the boys."

If she said anything more then that, I didn't know. Due to my aunts yelling and Dante's laughing, and I couldn't hear much else, and didn't want to. I even died a little inside.

Dinner was weird. Dante sat next to me at the table while my aunt glared at him from across. Every once and a while I would glance around at Dante making sure he didn't do anything stupid while eating his food. He didn't but he just sat there with a stupid grin on his face. I knew he was enjoying this, watching me sweat while he had the upper hand on my life. This wasn't working well on my part.

_Don't say anything; just eat like a good boy… please._ I thought to myself desperately. Yet my inner pleads would be ignored. My mom just had to strike up conversation towards Dante.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked happily. My eyes widen and I started to choke on my food. I had to beat Dante to the answer but I failed miserably.

"Almost a year, next month well be our special day, huh babe?" I glared at him for that stupid reply.

"Yeah, how it'll be a real _special_ day for _you_." I said bitterly after shallowing down my food.

My mom giggle. "Oh take it easy one him Amy; I know you didn't want us to know, but its good it all came out."

Sighing I lowered my head. "Yes mom."

I then felt a hand land on and rub my shoulder followed by a cool breath next to my ear. "Relax babe, everything is cool now."

Staring across at my aunt I saw her face turn to red with anger as mine turned red from embarrassment.

Giggling my mom chimed in. "You should listen to him Amy." Even thought I didn't see his face, I new Dante was grinning at my mom's statement. I even heard James give a little laughed in till he saw the glare on my face. The only one on my side was my aunt even if she didn't know it.

After dinner and cleaning the table we all sat in the living room. Dante and I got the love seat…. Oh joy. Coffee and cake was passed around, and I knew a new subject of conversation would come up.

"So do you have a job Dante?" My aunt asked with an attitude in her words.

Dante grinned at my aunt's question and nodded with a reply. "Yes, I am a exterminator" My aunt raised an eyebrow and went to ask another question but my mom beat her to it.

"Sounds like a good line of trade for a boy to get into. It is hard finding jobs now days. So how often do you take out Amy?" mom asked. Like seriously are we really going into this deep on details? How many lies is Dante going to beat me too?

"One day a week, twice if I am lucky. Work really keeps me busy."

My mom nodded approving his answer.

"That explains her coming home really late sometimes." I could hear the amusement dipping from her words. I wondered who was enjoying this more, her or Dante. "Now if you excuse me I'll be right back." She then left the room.

Auntie however got up and took James out the room while mumbling about not wanting him to be around bad company. Sometimes I think I wasn't my mom's child but my aunts.

"See Babe, so far so good." Dante spoke up once we were completely alone and leaned back in the chair.

I glared at him coldly. "Oh shut up. I wouldn't have to be in this mess if you just stayed quiet."

He laughed at me. "Well I like the whole situation, and your mom approves. So how about we get started on making it look real." Dante then leaded towards me with a smirk on his face and his arm snaking around me keeping me from escaping.

"Dante knock it off! This isn't funny!" I whined.

Dante smirked as his hand started to crawl up my side. "Oh come on, just one kiss." His voice was low and lusty, and I wasn't sure how to react, so I did nothing.

"I hope I am not walking in on something." At the sound of my moms voice Dante flew off me.

A bit of disappointment in his voice, Dante replied. "You're not Ma'am."

I knew mom picked up on his tone but went along with it. "Good, and Amy, you need to speak up, I didn't hear anything from you in a while now."

"Yes mom." I replied depressingly. I really hated my life about now. I swear who ever thought Dante would make a good roommate or guy friend was completely wrong.

Sighing she took a seat near us. "Now, I know it may not be any of my business." She started, my heart stopped. _Please! Oh mighty lord in heaven, please say she's not going there!_

"But Amy is my daughter and her sex life is important because of the entire thing of what one can catch while in the act, but I am pretty sure you are a clean young man, right?" I looked at Dante and saw the hugest smile on his face. _I take it back, Dante is enjoying this more then my mom_. "I am Ma'am, and I am willing to take any test to prove it."

Turning back to my mom I saw her smile. "That's good to hear, and I've been keeping this for her for when the time called for it." I stared at my hands with a look of 'fuck no!' on it. She just gave me a box of condoms. Before I had the chance to express myself Dante took the box away from me. "Thank you Ma'am, but do you have a box with a bigger size."

Both me and my mother gapped at him like gold fish. Was he fucking serious right now? Like really? What kind of shit is that to turn around and say?! But before I could knock any sense into him my mom grabbed my arm and hurried me into the next room. I was shocked even farther when she spoke.

"Amy, how does he look really?" She asked with a smirk. My face turned ten shades of red.

"I don't want to talk about anything one those lines with you mom!" I shouted, and her smirk grew. "So you have done it. How was he?"

"MOM?!" I cried in horror.

She was not really going there was she?! Then dear mother started to bust out in laughter. "Oh Amy, relax. I should have known you wouldn't have told me right away. I just wonder if you made him wear a blind fold because you're so uptight on your body." She laughed out. My eye twitching I left the room and went back to where Dante was. I felt like slapping him.

"Welcome back!" He greeted. "Shut up." I sat on the floor next to the love seat. "Someone is stress." I gave him a look of 'no shit.'

"Hey, enough with the nasty looks; it makes me feel hated." Dante used his fake sorrow.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

My mom then walked back into the room after collecting herself and smiled. "Dante you may stay over, just keep it down in Amy's room." Looking at her in disbelief I wanted to die. I would never live this down, I see it now.

"No problem." He assured her.

Once she left the room I got up and tackled Dante. "You ass! She wasn't joking." Dante smiled and put his hand on the smell of my back. "I know."

My eyes widen when I realized the trap I had set myself in. I quickly tired to get away from him but no avail. He had put a firm grip on my hips and held me still on top of him. I couldn't help but blush at out position. I will admit part of me liked it, but another part of me hated it more that i was trapped so helplessly.

"You know, I think I like this title. Now let's take this to your room shall we?" I looked horrified.

"How about no and say we did." I screaked out.

He just laughed while leaning up toward my ear. "But then mother would be disappointed, we don't want that do we?" He spoke softly while nipping on my ear.

I could feel my face flush. "You're just a perverted demon."

Dante chuckled. "That I am, but sadly you'll never know how perverted, because you just no fun." With that he pushed me off him. "Sleep tight babe." Dante waved me off while heading to my room.

I sat there on the love seat, flushed and confused. _Was he just joking, or did he really_. No I knew I shouldn't be thinking about such things. Dante was just going to be here for a little while and leave, then I would never see him again. A sharp pain of sadness cut into my heart. Yes, I saw him as a friend, an annoying perverted sexist friend, but a friend no less. But was there any chance I would see him once we were done? That I wouldn't just visit him from seeing him on a screen? No there couldn't, there wouldn't be. I just couldn't allow myself to get too close or I would be hurt in the end.

Heading to my room, I saw James standing in front of my door.

"Hey James need something?" I asked while feeling slightly awkward. What happened in the yard had not left my mind.

James looked up at me sadly. "Why do you hurt?"

I looked at him confused. "I'm not in any pain." This was really getting weird. "What made you think that?" J

ames shook his head. "Not that kind of pain, pain that is in here." He then placed his hand on my heart. I didn't know what to say. It amazed me, how he could read me so easily. What was with this child?

"You wouldn't understand James."

He blinked and looked at me with a expressionless face. "You just say that because you don't know why you feel it, or you don't want to know why."

I looked around a bit but mom nor my aunt were anywhere around. This kid was seriously starting to scare the crap out of me. "James this isn't funny anymore. What happened to the cute kid in the hospital?"

He just looked at me boringly. "Soon the poets' pens well stop writing the beautiful words. When that happens, the ugliness of their mind is written down for you to read. Their entire sins well be handed to you in a blood colored ink, if you can't handle your own writing, you'll never be able to handle theirs." I didn't understand his words. It was too freaky hearing something like that come from a mere child. Before I could ask him anything he just turned and walked away.

"That is one creepy kid." I looked up to see Dante standing in front of me.

"Yeah, that was a bit creepy." I agreed with him. "There is seriously something going on he knows about but is not telling us."

"Well if there is it's nothing I can't handle." Dante replied with a cocky attitude. I sighed at him and shook my head. Sometimes I think he gets way too over confident.

"Lets just go to bed." I suggested.

"Oh baby."

And then, I locked him out the room.

I woke up the next day around noon. Heading to the kitchen I saw Dante and my mom talking. That can't be good. She then started laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about Amy." Dante replied smugly. "Don't you have to be some place at one, it's already noon crystal." Dante told her.

"Oh dear me! Thank you Dante. Amy and your aunt are going food shopping then the doctor. She must be in the car. See you two later!" Mom told me while running out.

"So you call my mom by her first name now." I blinked.

"She told me to, so I listened."

"Then how come you never listen to me?" My eyebrow twitched as I asked.

"If I did, I would end up killing myself."

I was impressed. "Seems your smarter then you look." Dante gave me the bird and I laughed.

I was just about to sit with him and eat something when he suddenly jerked his head towards the window. I watched him for a second and blinked.

"What's up?" I asked him but before I knew it I had a gun thrown into my hands. It was Ebony and Dante had jumped up to get his jacket. "Whats going on?!"

"Demons... A swarm of them and they are right on top of us."

I began to panic."My mom is out there! She just left!" I stood up ready to rush out there but Dante stopped me.

"Look I know! That's why I am going out there not caring if I get caught. Stay here and protect your brother and whatever you hear" He looked at me from over his shoulder a with a stern expression. "Stay here." With that he dashed out the door.

A crash from upstairs caught my attention and I raced upstairs. James was in a corner with a demon trying to crawl in through the upper window. Lifting ebony I pressed on the trigger shooting a whole load into it and even when it turned into dust. More came up and I kept shooting with tears in my eyes.

"Why don't you fuckers just die already and never come back!" I screamed.

When I saw the chance I grabbed James and ran back down the stairs with him. My whole living room was becoming quickly filled with demons. Once again I lifted ebony and shoot as many as I could that were in front of me as James followed closely behind. However I nearly forgot my blind side until James yelled and ending up getting a long slash down my upper arm before I killed the bastard. The house was becoming anything but safe. Demons were coming in from nearly all the windows and doors. Staying here would only trap James and I into out own deaths.

"I am gonna clear the door. When the bitch dies we run before a new one can re-spawn!" I didn't wait for him to reply and shot as many as I could dead before grabbing him once more and racing towards the door. When we reached outside the whole neighborhood was covered in demons.

My eyes widen in horror. There was no hiding this anymore. People were running, screaming, even some were being attacked while trying to get into their cars to escape. It was apocalyptic. I felt helpless, hopeless around all this destruction. Police sirens could be heard, sounds of addiction gun fire. I needed to find Dante, I had to get Dante and get him out of here before he was caught or blamed for all this! The clash on metal on metal made me jerk my head. He was fighting a rather large reaper demon down the block. Picking up James I ran to him. By the time I got to him the demon was dead.

"Dante what's going on-" I stopped... My aunt's car. He was next to her car... My face twisted in horror as I looked at it. The door had been ripped off and claw marks covered the hood and roof. I put James down and ran to it. No one inside, only a few drops of what was blood.

I glared over at Dante. "Where is she?!" He didn't answer. "Where is my mother?!" I started to shake from fear and anger.

"She was already gone before I could get here."

Hot tears ran down my cheeks. They got her? They got my mother? This couldn't be right. This wasn't fair. My mother did nothing wrong. She didn't know what was going on. She had no right to be gone. She had to escape. She must of, she is probably running around scared with my aunt.

"I have to find her. I have to." But Dante caught me in his arms as I tried to run."Let me go! I have to go find her!"

"Amy you can't! Don't you hear that! The sirens, if I get caught there will be no one to help your mom!"

I struggled in his grip. But it was in vein, my tears was were only making me weaker. "Please Dante! I can't let them hurt her!"

But he never let me go. He just picked up James and ran both of us home. When we were inside he let James go but never let go of me. He just held me and let me cry. But I don't know what was worse. Was it losing my mother or having James tell me.

"The pen stopped moving."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Rate, review, whatever you like. Chapters 10-12 should be reposted soon. Anything beyond here is old and crappy.**


	6. Voice of The Gods

**Hey! I know its been a while! Sorry! but any way, some may find this chapter confusing so you may have to read it over. And yes I upped the rating for future chapters. **

**Also its about time we learned about the main character. And its time for something some of you been waiting for. ~.^

* * *

  
**

A week, a week of police reports, a week of putting up posters, and a week of not finding any thing. The only thing that happened was the funerals. I made sure they were small and together that way the same people didn't have to show up twice. Dante tried to find my mother but failed. So here I sit on the couch watching the news, my eyes blood shot and my heart broken. Slowly I got up and made it to my room. How I hated my life... How I hated everything.

Closing my eyes I took a deep sigh. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I am just part of a kid's imagination. But I knew all of this wasn't true and I was alive and true. I fell back on the bed, opening my eyes; I should have seen the ceiling. I should have been looking right at the light, yet I was looking at shadows. "What?"

"Do you believe in me? Do you see the eyes of heaven gazing at you? Do you not feel the song of the mermaids singing to you? Have you yet to know your power?"

Who is this…. What is this voice? Why do I feel as if I can't breath; why can't I move?!

I open my mouth to scream, to cry for help; to do anything. Nothing was spoken, and I was covered in darkness.

"Did you forget about me? Did you forget about what we had? My long lost love; do you still care?"

Help… someone, anyone, help… wake me up please. PLEASE!

"I still want you; I still want what should have been mine, this world, your body, God's mind."

Coldness, pressure, I feel it on top of me. My cheek… something fell on it. It's warm and wet; a tear, from whom; the voice or I?

"Can you feel the misery? Do you still share the same hell with me? Or did you atone for your sins?"

Stop! Please stop it!! Let me go! I don't know you! I have my own hell! I don't need yours!

"So you've gotten. You use to share your world with me. I never wanted to give you away. Yet, I will make sure you have a beautiful ending on your last day."

I can't breathe…. I'm drowning. Mother, have I failed to save you?

"…Amy!"

Who's calling me?

"Amy!!!!"

Save me… who ever is calling me; I beg of you to save me!

"AMY!!"

Light... the shadows, their gone. Blue; beautiful blue eyes, white hair, lovely rosy lips. I want to… I feel soalone. Maybe if, if I; I wouldn't feel so lonely.

They are soft. Just as I always thought they would be. So soft, so wonderful; I don't feel alone anymore. I want to stay like this, and forget about the cold voice, the warm tears, the bloody tears, and the screams of death. I want to forever be held, to be loved, to be touched.

Dante POV

Only a minute ago, was she surrounded by demons; lost in some ritual. Now, she is kissing me, and I have no idea what to do. For once I don't know what to do with a women, no she is still young, still a child. I should pull away, but I can't. She feels so cold; her aura so depressing. I want to change it, I want, I want to change that and make her a lady.

Kissing her is bliss, her skin is smooth; I can feel the warm returning to her body, her moving closer to me, I deepening the kiss. I can't stop myself…

Amy POV

I can feel his hands moving around me. I feel myself moving closer. I want him to taste this apple; I want him to give in to my lust. I want to torture his soul with love and pain. Give in... Give in to me. Pray to have me till you lose your mind! Leave the memories of your home, silent your dreams, take me, and give in to your sins.

"Isn't that, how you ended me?"

That voice… Ahhh! What am I doing; what I am thinking! This isn't me!!

I pushed Dante away; stared at him with frighten eyes. I was scared, but not of Dante, not what we had done, but of myself. Scared of the control I had lost; of the way I was thinking; of the feelings I felt. I wanted to hurt him… I truly wanted to hurt Dante.

_Do it again… take him… make him bow to you, there is still time. _No! Shut up! Who ever that is shut up! I would never hurt him! Not now, not ever!

"Amy?" His hand reached out to me, but I slapped it away and flew off the bed. I had to get away, from him, from this house, this town, most importantly my mind! So I ran out the room. I wouldn't stop there, no, not this time. "AMY!!! WAIT!" "NO! Leave me Dante! I have to go, watch James!!" And out the house I went. Into the streets, into the world; that took my home away.

At the docks is where I ended my journey. It was so quiet; not even the birds were singing. Looking at the ocean I saw it was twilight. Walking, I stopped at the edge; the only thing keeping me from the water was a rail.

_Will you jump? Am I too strong for you to handle again?_ Again; who are you? _Why I am you; you locked me away, now look, the darkest day of the year is here._ I looked and saw the stars shining in the shy.

I see, but why, why do I feel insane. Who was that other person? _He was your past, present, and will be your future; or should I say our future. _

I climbed up the rail. "No he won't. This is all a dream, fill of blood, pain, sins, and love. I've learned, to atone, means to die." _Silly child, but you shall learn, this is no dream, nor play, but your life; and the life you forgotten so many years ago_.

So I jumped. Into the raging waters of death to see if it was all true. To see if this was real; to know why I felt so cold; to see if the waters could really wash everything away.

"Amy… You know better; that death isn't the answer. But I guess it finally took control of you, like it did long ago."

Light… I see light in this black water. Damn it… it is real………


	7. Beautiful and Sinful

**YAY! I got Microsoft back! Meaning updates! XD!!!! Also thanks for reviewing! So I understand there was some confusion in the last chapter. To put it simply Amy was being possessed. But I put it in fancy words…. sorry… Also I came up with a name for blonde. Also if you know the rating went up. Dude to violence. Any ways enjoy!

* * *

**

Ever hear the expression, "Life is a Game" I did and I am starting to think that's true. Why do you ask, well when I should have died by drowning I somehow find myself still able to think and breath. It's like someone hit the highest score and gave me an extra life. I am not sure if I should be grateful or kill the person who did that.

"So you're awake, Amy."

There's that voice again… that damn annoying voice that made me feel insane. _Go away, please just go away. _

"I won't leave you… now won't you please open your eyes for me? Let me see them again."

_What does he mean by again?_

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself on a cold floor. I felt like I couldn't move, all my muscles felt like jelly and my bones were as heavy as metal. The only thing I could move was my eyes. So I slowly scanned the room, trying to figure out where I was. The walls were covered with Tuscan red curtains, with Canary yellow rose design, and trim. The floor was a marble black and cold to the touch, not even the warmth from the candles that lit the room removed the chill.

"You've become colder Amy… I am a bit disappointed." I wasn't sure if the voice was making fun of me and sarcastic or meant what they said.

"Amy…"

I didn't want him saying my name. I didn't know who this was or why they brought me here.

"Stop calling me! Bring me back home and leave me be!" I tried to yell but my voice came out shaky and weak. I began to feel weaker then I was just a minute ago.

"But I enjoy saying you name. I enjoy calling you and seeing you." A figure came out from shadows, my eyes widen in shock. He was beautiful. He had long golden hair, pulled back in a low ponytail; his eyes were Crimson color, making all light in his eyes a light red color. His facial structure was narrow at the chin but lovely muscular curve around the face. He stood tall with a built frame that his black leather outfit showed perfectly. The aura around him screamed strength and power; it was as if I were looking at a god.

"Amy," He smiled as he said my name. "You look wonderful." I wanted to slap him. I most likely looked half dead for I felt like it, and he thinks I look wonderful. "Did you miss me?" "I don't know you." I replied. He frowned. "That woman made good to her word it seemed." He walked over to me and knelt down. One of his hands moved toward my face and stroked my cheek and hair. He was surprisingly gentle; but his eyes showed that he truly wasn't. "What women? What are you talking about?" I felt confused and worried; he knew something I didn't.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here with me." He pulled my limp body into his arms and kissed my forehead. I twitched. I didn't like this at all, I wanted to get away. "Stop it…" He looked at me, with a slightly annoyed expression. "Also so default…" He whispered. "Who are you?!" Sighing he took a minute before answering. "My name is Aristotle." "Well sir Aristotle let me go. I have no reason to be here." He chuckled. "You can't even move. But I will make you a deal; let me have one kiss and I'll give you something that will able you to move." I glared at him. How dare he make such an offer but I couldn't say no for I was unable to go anywhere on my own, hell I couldn't even move. I closed my eyes and nodded. As soon as I did his lips were on top of mine. They felt like a blazing wild fire; while his tongue attacked mine as if he were starving for days, only to be teased by the flavor of food.

The same feeling I felt with Dante returned. I felt as if I couldn't control myself and kissed back. "You still have that powers to end any man…you haven't changed much." That voice in my head caused my eyes to snap open. He… he was the one in my mind before!! How come I couldn't compare the voices before till now?! Aristotle pulled away and looked down at me; his expression blank. "A deal is a deal." He pulled out a small vial that was filled with a red liquid. "Drink this…" He put it to my lips and I began to drink it… if was awful! It tasted like blood… in fact I was sure it was. I tired to spit it out but he wouldn't let me and covered my mouth. "Drink it!" His eyes flashed a brighter red, so I swallowed it.

He smirked. "Now you'll return to the power you once had." "What? What do you mean?!" His smirk only grew. "Only way to break any seal is to drink the blood of the one who sealed you." A pain shot into my back. I started screaming in pain. It felt as if my back was burning and my joints were being dislocated. Aristotle laughed and held me close to him. A purple and black shadow formed around us in the shape as crawls. "Do you want to know the person who sealed you?!" His voice sounded insane, as he turned me to the wall. I was still screaming as I looked at the wall, being so consumed in pain I didn't feel him move to the side of my face so he can whisper in my ear. "You said say hello to mother." The certain fell and my screaming got wider at the sight.

There was my mother. Eyes and mouth open, with spears pierced through her body. Blood covered ever inch of her; letting me know she was drained of all life. Tears stung my eyes. "That lady won't ever keep you from me again. Now let's give in to our sins and welcome the darkness." With that the darkness finally closed around us.

/Dante POV/

This was all too familiar. A castle forming out of no where; a chick that can't stand me and an asshole who wants to destroy the world. Can't my life for once have something different? "Hey, shouldn't you get moving?" Turning I looked at Lady. Seems she was also brought here, and when I found that out I got sick to my stomach because its now a possibly my brother is running around somewhere. "Yeah I'm going."

So we were off, running around and killing demons left and right. I checked every room; ever since Amy disappeared, this thing showed up. Right now I was having Lady take care of James. That poor kid had gotten sickly once Amy vanished; somehow I knew getting her back would make things better. So that was my goal, beat the big bad demon and save the girl.

As I made my way through the castle I came to a hall with a high ceiling. It was painted back so I couldn't see how high. "Will this is a useless room, nothing is in it!" Walking my way across, I suddenly felt a wave of heat and jump backward. Next thing I knew the black ceiling came down and turned out to be a two headed dragon. "Whoa! You almost gave me a sun burn!" The dragon growled. "A sun burn is the least of your worries." I smirked. "Have some compassion; even a tan would look bad on me. My babe likes me pale and smooth. But if you want I'll find someone else you can give your service too." I smirked. "Brat, no one talks to me like that!! I'll make you regret opening your mouth!" I sighed. "Hey if you want me to put you out of business, I'll be more then happy to." So I drew rebellion and we fought.

I ended up winning, like I always do. No one can beat me… that thing with my brother didn't count. I got a new fantasy weapon. A sword with a double edged blade at both ends leaving the handle in the middle; its element is shadow with black blades. So taking the weapon I moved into the next room.

I was shocked at what I saw. It was Amy. She was sitting on a stone chair looking at me with lifeless eyes. "Amy? Are you ok?" She didn't answer. So I took a moment to look her over. A black and white outfit with a rose design, with a sword in her hands. Her hair was down and shaped around her face. This wasn't the Amy I knew. She always kept her hair up, and she would never wear something so flashy or girlie. "Amy, answer me!" The silence in the room was too loud. "She can't answer you Dante, for I didn't give her permission." Then he came out; the asshole responsible for being me here. "What do you mean?!" He chuckled and put his hand under Amy's chin. "I mean I awaked the monster, and closed her soul her darkness making her mine." He smirked as he kissed her cheek. "Isn't she beautiful when she's filled with dark, sinful thoughts?"

I was enraged. This bastard was going to get it! "Draw your sword; for I am taking you down!" He laughed. "Fine, now my beautiful blade; give him a fight he won't forget!" Then Amy rose from her seat and held her sword in a fighting position. My eyes grew wide. "I told you to fight me!" I yelled at him. "Oh but I am. I am fighting with her, my blade." He laughed. "Now attack!" She came at me with a speed which was inhuman. I blocked. What was I to do? I couldn't kill her, or hurt her. I was at a lost. Was this, or not my Amy?

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!! Review!**


	8. Oh Sweet Brother of Mine

**BOOM! Character what is it now 12? 11? x.x I amd sure 12. XD!!! Well here it is! I am officially done with school, yes I graduated High school! Now I can work on this, my art, and much more with out hearing "Do your homework!" Like I did it any way. . any way!!! Heres 12, and I started a new DMC story, this one is based on game 4 and is about Nero. It's called 'My Final Game' Check it out! Also thanks to all my loyal fans who've been with me. I love you so so so so so much!!! *Hugs* Now enjoy your young Devil hunter and the lady Amy!

* * *

Chapter Title: Oh Sweet Brother of Mine**

/Unknown POV/

Blood covered almost everything in the room; Dante, half dead from fighting a girl. That girl, she looked like she shouldn't even be lifting a sword of that weight. Scanning the room I saw a demon who seems cockier then Dante. I watched as rebellion hit the floor. Was he really going to allow himself to die to a hand of a woman? A woman who was being controlled no less.

_Dante, you are a fool to allow yourself to fall in love with a human; a cursed women at that_. Seeing how he wasn't going to fight his way passed her to that demon, I decided it was time to make my move from behind the certain covered door.

/Dante/

I heard rebellion hit the ground as Amy walked closer. I couldn't fight her. I couldn't picture myself attacking her. "Amy, please…snap out of it. This isn't you!" No dice. I watched in horror as she stepped closer, my blood almost covered her whole face, as a smile spread across hers.

"She won't listen to you Dante, she's mine, and nothing will change it!" She raised her sword I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow. 'CLING' 'SLASH'… that's all I heard. Opening my eyes I saw her sword, laid in 4 pieces, then blue, landed in front of me. "You know Dante, your pick in women is worse then I thought it would be." My jaw dropped. "You…"

_Vergil, he, how the hell did he get here?!_ "Stop sitting there like an idiot, catch your women already." With that he jumped for that bastard of a demon, while Amy started to fall. Quickly I got up and caught her. She was out cold; panicked I started to check her. My brother was not known for being gentle to anyone, even if they were a girl.

"Relax; all I did was destroyed the sword…. Seems while I did that friend of yours got away." I looked at him with a glare. "She can still be controlled, we have to find and kill him!" Vergil looked at me annoyed, which was never good. "Are you really so blind that you didn't realize it was that controlling her?" He started. "What ever he used to control her took the shape of the sword, if noticed; it had a demonic aura which you can usually pick up, but I forgot you a complete idiot when emotional whom can't control any of their senses." "Well Mr. Know-it-all, can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"What you should be doing, trying to find a way back to our world." He started walk toward me. "Once I find it, I will be dragging you along with me even if you don't want to leave that little bitch in your arms. I plan to kill you there and finish my quest. Understood?" I smirked. "Is that your way of saying you missed my company?" He rolled his eyes and went to walk pass me when the ceiling started to fall. "Damn…" he muttered. "So this place is a fake base. Don't know about you, but I am out of here." I said while running pass him. He soon followed after me.

/Later/

I entered Amy's house soon after, Vergil decided to stick with me to make sure I "Do what I have to do to get us home so I can die" such a caring big brother I have. "Dante, you're back?" Lady called as she came to the door, and then pulled out a gun on my brother. "What the hell is that monster doing here?!" "Put down the gun before I take off your hand." "Why you!" I got between them. "Hey, this isn't the time to fight. He is in the same boat as us and just wants to get back. You and I know as long as we get help what happened before doesn't matter." Lady glanced over my shoulder at Vergil as she slowly lowered her gun. _Getting them to get along is going to be painful_. "So how's the kid?" "He's better, he fell a sleep a few minutes ago really. I'm going back upstairs. I have to care for my guns." With that she left the room while glaring at whatever is in front of her. "……." _Did she not notice the girl I am carry because she was so angry?_ Then he left…most likely going to find the basement and stay there, I hope he does till he rots.

I looked down at Amy, what a troublesome women. A babe, but damn, she makes a guy break his back for her. I went to room and placed her on the bed she made on the floor…that poor mattress. _Maybe I'll steal a new one_. Putting down my sword and taking off my jacket, I went into the bathroom and got a wet rag. Returning to the room, I groaned when I saw she had rolled over to her stomach. Kneeling down next to her, I carefully rolled her on her back trying hard to not wake her. Taking the rag, I started to clean my blood off her face, and lips…those lips… _Damn!_ I backed away from her and threw the rag to the other side of the room. Now wasn't the time for this. Sighing I leaned against the wall and went to sleep or at least tried.

/Amy POV/

Opening my eyes I looked around. _I'm in my room…I lovely room_. I sat up, a bit too fast and fell back. My head was spinning. _What the hell? Why does my head hurt?_ Slowly I sat up. When I did, I noticed a few things. One, my hair was down; two, my outfit was different and there was something dry on it; and three, I just felt different. _Dante…you…your lips were lanced with something weren't they you prick!_ The last thing I remembered was kissing Dante. My eyes went wide. What did he make me do?! What…tricks did me make me perform?!

I then noticed him… he was too far and I didn't, well I don't think my head could handle, get up and hit him. So I reached for his jacket, took ebony and threw it at him. Hit him right in the gut and woke him. "You jerk! What did you do to me?! Dressing me like this!" It took him a minute to realize what was going on and when he did he stared at me. "Well?!" I felt a sudden breeze and I was pinned on the floor. "Hey, get off!!" I looked me with a slight glare. "You don't remember anything?" I glared back. "Only you were kissing me. Now explain demon boy!" He stared at me for a hard minute then grinned. "So it was that good you remembered it." Then I kneed him, right on target…that wasn't too smart for he came down right on top of me.

"Get off!" I tried to push him but he was too heavy. "That was uncalled for babe…." Dante groaned in my ear. "Well you took advantage of me!" "I didn't! I saved you, you nut!" "Saved me, from…form what?" _I was saved? Why would I need saving?_ He groaned again. "I'm not telling you, you just tried to kill my pleasure machine!" "You're kidding with that name right?" "Shut up." We stayed like this for a few minutes in awkward silence till I spoke again.

"Dante, what happened?" I felt his arms move under me and pull me into a tight embrace. "Its better it stays forgotten. If you knew, it would only bring more nightmares." "Dante… Dante!" He kissed my neck! This jerk…he even found my weak-spot! _How could he turn what should be a serious conversation into one of his…his…that feels good._ Dante was attacking my neck with small bites and kisses, I knew I should push him away but, he was too good. Letting out a soft moan I blushed, and prayed he didn't hear it, but I knew that he had.

"Babe…" Dante cooled into my ear. "Yeah…" He kissed my neck again before whispering in my ear. "Would you let my brother stay here?" "WHAT?!" I exploded. _This jerk, no this asshole! He only did that so I would…Ahhhh! With_ all my night I pushed him off me. "You're a piece of work Dante!" I got up, and stomped out the room. _Let his brother stay here! Stay here my ass! Wait…brother, Vergil, Vergil is here?!_ Just as I turned into the kitchen I slam into something hard and blue. Oh crap.

Looking up, my eyes met icy blue ones. I felt the core of my soul turn cold, this was not a guy you wanted to walk into let alone run into! "Heh, Hi?" His expression turned into one of pure annoyance. "Women, stay out of my way while I am here." Vergil moved passed me but stopped. "If you try to keep him here, I will kill you. He is not meant for this world." With that he left.

I stared at the ground, guilt all over my face. I did want Dante to stay, hell I even thought that since Dante broke my game he would always stay. Yeah he was a jerk, who was lazy, and didn't use his brain very often or only for a witty comeback but I've grown to like his company. Even his touch I grew use to. All this time, I had not once thought about how he left. If he wanted to go home or even had to.

I heard footsteps and soon Dante was in sight, he kept looking at the ground. "Look, about that…I shouldn't have used that to get you to say yes. I..." "It's alright." Dante looked at me. "What?" "I said it's alright, just don't mess around like that with me again. Just ask me straight out." He eyed me, most likely wondering why I wasn't yelling at him.

"Dante, what do you want me to do about the kid when he wakes up?" Looking to the side I saw non-other then lady. Turning back to Dante I saw him grinning nervously. "I also said she could stay." "Who's that, Dante?" He didn't have time to answer, for I then punched him in the face.

* * *

**So what will Amy do now?! Vergil is living with her by force, Lady pops out of no where, and now Dante is being all touchy to get what he wants! X.x and theres a kid in the house... oh James, who is that boy, and why did his mother die? What could have made him sick while Amy was being controlled? Find out next time on Devil May Cry, the fanfiction series! XD!!!! **


	9. People Are Strange

**Hey everyone!!! Its me! XP! As I promised! New chapters! ^.^ Like I would, no, I have to thank Jeannaly for knocking some sense into me. *Hugs* Thank you!! I will also have to thank all those who stayed with me through all my lagging periods! X.x I know I haven't been an recent update person in a while! Also thank you Hotaru! Love all the reviews on every chapter. XP!!! **

**Well I decided to take it easy in this chapter. Not to fast, not too slow, so I am trying. Trying to settle back into writing. I should have done it last chapter but it took someone to knock some sense into me and make me realize. Seems I was so worried that I was going too slow I went way too fast! X.x **

**Also I am messing with the style of the text cause well Jeannaly! XD thank you away and you get a lot more pages writing this way. XD!!! **

**In this chapter I am starting to develop Amy's and Dante's relationship along with Amy's relationships with the other characters. So tell me what you think!  
**

**Well thank you all! I love you!!!

* * *

**

** Chapter 13**

**People Are Strange**

_I hate him. I swear on my life; that I hate that man_.

I started mumbling this as I chopped up the meat for dinner. It's been a day since I got back. Dante told me I had been possessed by a demon. James, or Jimmy as Lady calls him, has been hiding… from Vergil.

James calls him "The scary man, with the long sword."

I laugh every time I hear him call him that. Too bad he was right though. Vergil is a scary man with a sword. Dante is just, an idiot with a sword, he only needs to be feared when he is drunk.

Putting the meat in the pan, I started cutting up the vegetables. I suddenly got a strange feeling, the feeling of being watched.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable about the eyes cast upon my back.

Looking over my shoulder and saw nothing. Slowly I turned back to my work. The feeling was still there. So I looked again, a slight glare on my face as I scanned the room.

Nothing still… was I losing it? Who knows now days?

Then a song started playing "People are strange" by the doors. I was just annoyed. I had an idea who it was, and if it was him, I would so stab him with my knife.

Trying to ignore the watching, and the song, I kept chopping vegetables. That's when a hand appeared and stole a carrot. I went to stab the hand but it moved to fast.

_Damn him and his speed_. I though bitterly.

"Go away Dante. I'm cooking."

"But I'm bored."

"I don't care, go play with James or something."

"James is a creepy kid, he doesn't like playing that "Trouble" game you showed me and reads a text book."

"Then make out with Lady."

"She's not my type."

"Then make out with Vergil." I snickered.

"Hell no!" He paused. "How about we make out?"

I twitched. He wasn't going to make this easy for me. Heck, he never made anything easy to me. My mom was still missing, I am trying to hold things together, and he's so damn carefree!

"I am cooking Dante."

"Later?" Dante really sounded hopeful.

I sighed and put down the knife. Turning to him I gave him a stern look and placed my hands on my hips.

"Dante, can't you ever think about anything but making out or your hormones?"

He shrugged, and then smirked. I never like it when he smirks. I backed up, which was stupid, because I backed up into the counter. He took his chance and pushed himself against me. I felt my cheeks flush as I raised my hands up to push him way, but all they did was feel his hard muscles.

"Why do you resist? I can see you like me." His hand went over mine and moved it down his torso. "I can feel you want me…" That look, those icy blue eyes clouded by lust the closeness.

"Please… I have to cook; the meat will burn if I don't watch it."

I felt like a child, an innocent girl being held by a man for the first time. Well, I may have my innocence's but he made me feel, so, so inexperienced!

"We can always order out. I think it's worth it."

His voice was low and his breath hot against my ear. I shivered. He pulled away and looked at him with such longing. I knew if he kissed me, he would have had me, but a long shiny blade suddenly came between us.

Yamato

"Dante, I am sure you know better than to get involved with not from our world."

Vergil, I wasn't sure if I should kiss him out of thanks, or be slightly mad that I didn't get to kiss Dante.

Dante moved away from me and glared at his twin. I felt like world war three was about to take place in my kitchen as my eyes shifted from one to the other.

"Listen bro, why don't you go off and kill a puppy. That usually makes you happy doesn't it?"

This earned him a colder glare from his brother.

"How about you listen to what I told."

"How about no?"

"Dante he's right. Knock it off." Lady had just walked in and stood next to me. Where did she come from?

"What are with you two?! Vergil, you never cared about what I did before and Lady you don't even know me!"

Dante was annoyed, I would even say pissed off. Before the others could answer he stomped off somewhere. They then set their eyes on me.

"You better stay away from him" Vergil warned.

"But I didn't do anything! He started it!"

"Then I will have to make sure no one finishes."

With that he headed to some dark corner to probably master mind the end of the world.

"Hey, ignore Vergil he can't hurt you, not with Dante around."

I looked at Lady and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah but, he doesn't have to be so mean."

"It's his nature, like Dante's nature is to be an annoying, childish goof."

We both laughed and started talking. I liked Lady. She was down to earth and well, normal! I needed something normal around here. Everything else was upside down. I had a Vergil, a power hungry freak who had no emotion, Dante, an adult who acted more like a child, and James, a child who acted more like an adult!

_Hmmm, maybe the song Dante played really did describe this house and the people in it._

Lady helped me cook the rest of dinner and the first at the table was surprising little James. He stared at me with big eyes as I put the food down. He had been staring at me like that since I got back yesterday, its been pretty freaky.

"Vergil, come eat! Or do you like your meat freshly killed and placed on a plate for you?" I mumbled the rest to myself. I didn't have a death wish.

"Dante, come and get it!!" I shouted.

The two came to the table at the same time. Dante and Vergil were both at the heads of the table, James next to me, and Lady across. It was an odd setting. We looked like the Motley crew, or at least I though so.

We ate in silence only speaking when we wanted something. Lady helped me clean up, and helped with the dishes.

"You know Vergil is right." She began.

"Huh?" I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You two shouldn't get so close. You're not from the same worlds. He will have to leave."

My eyes cast down on the dishes. I breathes became deeper and my eyebrows furrowed. I knew he would have to leave. I knew it, Vergil reminded me, but why did Lady have to too?

"I know. You have to make it clear to him. He doesn't seem to get it."

She was silent for a moment, just a moment.

"I think he does know, but is hoping he gets to stay here."

I laughed half heartedly. "Oh please, Dante just wants to get in my pants!"

"I don't think that's it."

I gaze went to her. My expression turned serious. Was she trying to imply what I think she was? That Dante had more feelings for me then what was in between his legs?

"When I found him, he seemed really worried about you. He looked panicked. I might have only known him for a short time, but that looked seemed unnatural for him."

She was.

"I really think he cares, but just isn't the type to voice his opinion."

Lady looked at me, expression serious as mine turned to disbelief. Could Dante really care for me? I doubted that. He just cared for himself and his needs. Dante would never care about someone like me. I am sure of it.

Once we where done, I saw Lady head for the basement.

"Hey wait! Vergil is down there." I warned her.

"So? It's the only place good enough to share."

"He could kill you…"

"He won't and if he tries, I'll kill him first." With that she headed downstairs as I shook my head.

Making my way to the living room I saw James.

"Hi!" I jumped on the seat next to him and noticed he was playing with my PSP. Wow, that was the most normal thing I saw him do.

"Hi." He leaned on me. Well this was better then that creepy stare.

"What are you up to?"

"Playing a game called monster hunter. I made it to level 10."

Now it was my turned to stare at him. I couldn't even make it pass my second mission and here he was doing them all like he had done it before.

"It's real easy. I can tell by your profile you don't get it. If you want I can explain."

I laughed a bit. "It's ok, you have fun."

He snuggled close to me and continued to play. I watched him and smiled. I felt happy and delighted to see him have fun. I wondered if my mom felt like that when she had her vision and use to watch me play in the mud. I hope she did, no wait, I know she did.

"Amy" James looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"No matter what you find out later, she never blamed you, in fact she will always love you."

He hopped off the couch and left me there mouth open in confusion. What did he mean by that? What did he know that I didn't? That kid…was sometimes creepy even when he doesn't mean to be.

Picking up the remote I flipped through the channels and was soon joined by Vergil.

"She kicked you out?" I asked after a few minutes later he settled at the far end of the couch. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Why are women annoying?"

I wasn't sure if the question was meant to be answered or not, but I decided to reply.

"Only way to get what they went."

He 'puff' and looked at the T.V. I had founded a horror movie SAW I. Clapping I turned off the lights living room. I loved the clap on and clap off.

A few minutes in the movie I saw Vergil look somewhat interested. That was a good sign, if he was bored he would most likely kill something, and I was the only living thing in the room…hmmm maybe James left for he knew Vergil would come in.

After the movie, Vergil looked disappointed.

"Want to watch the second movie?"

He glanced at me with a glare. "What makes you think I would want to?"

"Gees you seemed interested and I thought you would like to see the others. Sorry for being nice."

Silence passed between us. It wasn't a relaxing one, but a tense thick silence you would usually avoid.

"Let's watch it."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprised but I happily put in the movie. Did I find myself a honor fan who was really willing to watch horror movies with me, and was this person really Vergil?

As we watched the second movie, I kept glancing at Vergil; I noticed a few smirks play on his lips, a few puzzled looks, and a few "I knew it" looks form on his face. He was really into the movie. After that movie, I informed him of a 3rd and 4th. We ended up watching them too.

"I have to admit, it was interesting." Vergil commented. "A human really made up story for entertainment?"

I nodded. "Yup, and if I ever met that person I would marry them."

This earned me a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"You are an odd human."

"That makes me too weird to live but, much too rare to die!" I laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that."

He got up from the couch and started walking off.

"You know, you are good company for a movie, and if you liked, tomorrow we can watch similar movies to this."

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for such human things." And he left

I had a feeling though, that he would return tomorrow for the movie. Tomorrow I would make him watch the "Bone Collector" and "The Unborn" or "Uninvited." Taking a look at the time I saw it was three in the morning. Damn, had we been watching movies for that long?

I wondered if Lady left the basement. She probably did and I didn't notice. Getting up from the couch I went to my room. Upon entering I saw Dante lying on the ground, jacketless. The window was opening and the room was chilly. He wasn't using the blanket.

Kneeling down I placed it over him. Then I looked at him for a long minute. Lady couldn't be right. She just couldn't. No man like him could like a girl like me. Carefully I reached out and stroked his cheek. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek against my palm.

I shouldn't, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. Leaning down I kissed him softly on the lips. They were soft and tasted great. He wasn't even kissing me back but I felt the need to do more. I pulled myself away and got on my bed.

_I shouldn't have. Not when I know that I can't have him_.

I felt tears running escape my eyes. Realization had hit me. I liked Dante, but was it just liking, or love. I wasn't sure.

That night my thoughts kept me from noticing the feeling of being watched by two blue eyes.

Morning came way too quickly. I was too tired, and didn't want to move from bed, but I had too. I had to make breakfast or Dante would destroy my kitchen looking for food.

_Dante_

I touched my lips remembering what I did last night. I stole a kiss and the price for it; the pain of my mixed up emotions. Getting up, I gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, put on some clean Pajamas to hang around in, went downstairs and started breakfast.

That's when Lady came up from the basement. Wait, from where?! I stared at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" She yawned. "Thanks for the blanket last night."

I looked at her confused. "What blanket?"

"Didn't you put one on me last night when I passed out in the basement?" She asked.

_Gees if her training causes her to pass out I am never working or training with her!_

"No."

"Hmmm I wonder who then."

My first thought was Vergil but that seemed too human for him to do. I turned back to cooking when she spoke again.

"Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah in my room take what you want, just don't wake up Dante, he's on the floor. I don't need him looking for food that isn't done yet."

"Then you need to learn to cook faster."

Crap, he was waked.

"Well I am going to shower." Lady excused herself and left.

Dante and I in the kitchen alone, this was something I was use to.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked as he strolled over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Good food."

He pouted and looked at me slightly annoyed. This caused me to giggle. When he wasn't being a pervert he was fun to tease or annoy.

"Is it as good as the kiss you gave me last night?"

My eyes opened wide and I looked like I was a fish out of water.

_He was a wake. I was sure he was asleep last night! He had to be asleep! He had too! _

My hand started to shake. I was nervous. What was he going to do to me now that he knew my lustful secret? Would he use it against me, try something? If he did I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him and give in.

"You…you were awake?"

"Tell me, was is it as good as the kiss, or as good as spending time with Vergil?" At the last part I heard something bitter in his voice.

Before I could answer, the whole house had gathered in the kitchen. Vergil looking well, somewhat normal, he didn't have his coat on, James half asleep still, and Lady wet from the shower. That's when I noticed something interesting. Vergil was glancing over at Lady, quickly, trying not to be noticed. Well too bad for him I did.

Breakfast was soon done and once again, no one said a thing while eating. I hate eating in such a quiet atmosphere. It didn't feel right. I guess I was just use to talking.

Once I was done, Lady leaned a helpful hand then went off to scouting the town for any demons. Vergil left sometime after. James found another text book…I need to make that kid get some friends and Dante, he was sitting next to me on the couch.

I reached for the remote and he quickly took it. I pulled my hand back and placed it on my lap. I couldn't look at him. Not after I had been found out. I felt so guilty. Here I go and reject him, then kiss him in what I thought was his sleep, and then act like I did nothing. What he most think of me.

"What do you want to watch?"

I jumped a bit startled.

"I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing, really."

After flipping through channels for a few more minutes he turned off the T.V. and threw the remote to the side. I didn't know what to do, so I went to get up but he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Babe, we need to talk."

I slowly looked at him. "About what?"

"About us."

"There is no, 'us'."

"Like hell there isn't!"

He moved so he was right next to me. The closeness, his body heat, I had to look away. I knew I was blushing.

"Babe, what was with the kiss last night?"

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't have done it, but-."

"But what?"

"It's wrong. You know it, I know, Lady and Vergil know it."

I looked at him, and he looked back at me. His hand started to slowly rub my arm and his expression saddens.

"I don't know it, you are forced to think it, and those two know nothing."

* * *

**My, my, Lady and Amy are bonding. James fears Vergil... who wouldn't? And do I hint some LadyxVergil? *Giggles* But looky, looky! Dante and Amy are starting to come clean about their feelings?! Or is it too good for sure? **

**Here's a bit of a preview! XP**

**Chapter 14**

**You Give Love A Bad Name (Preview)  
**

_I could feel his lips move across my neck, his hands run all over. I should have feared James walking in, but I couldn't. I was enjoying this all too much. _

_"Amy..." Dante whispered my name. _

_I was hot, and he was the water to cool down the fire that took over me. He went to kiss me again, but a sudden force threw him to the floor. I bolted up and my expression turned into one of honor._

_Vergil..._

_"I told you...you will never finish."_

**OH MY! What can happen! How did that happen?! How did it start?! Well find out next week! XD remember Reviewing is a good thing! **


	10. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Hey everyone!!! Chapter what... 14 yes Chapter 14!!! XD Its been so long, only 14 chapters in 3 yrs.... T^T I am sorry. As you can see this is a short chapter. Nice and sweet. The next will be longer because once again, the development of relationships between characters. **

**Now in this its mainly about Dante and Amy and where they left off in the morning. I wonder how it will go, well lets just see!**

**Be sure to keep an look out, my other chapters, (1-12) are being fixed up. Such as errors, and style but! The story shall stay the same! No story or text changes. Don't worry. Just a clean up**

**Also thank you everyone who reviewed and helped me on the errors on my last chapter. I need an editor... X.x I suck. **

**And lastly! A good friend of mine Hotaruthechainmaster has started a Nero story. She is new to the DMC series so help her out by reading her story. You'll find her on my Favorites.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Title: You Give Love A Bad Name  
**

I looked at Dante. Was he serious in what he was saying? It sounded like a confession…or at least sounded like he was trying to.

"Dante, I can't put anything into something that might not last."

"How do you know for sure that it won't?"

Pressing my lips together I looked at the ground. He was right, we didn't know it he was ever going to return, or if there was a way to return him. But that question scared me, it scared me to death. I could fall in love with him. Not that fan girl stuff when you scream and get starry eyed, but the real deal.

"Amy, I want to take that chance."

He wanted to take that chance; he wanted to make everything become a thing of chance.

"Amy…I need to know. Do you want to take that chance or are we just doing to continue to share a kiss? If it's just a kiss I don't want any part in it."

I looked at him in shocked. Dante really wanted something. He honestly wanted something, and not some fling? I always thought he would just want a good time and be done with.

"You really want a relationship?"

My voice was shaky and unsure. I mean who would believe Dante would go for that!

Dante started laughing…the laugh wasn't happy nor mad. It was more of a "God Damn" kind of laugh. You know the laugh that some people do when they can't believe something.

"Am I really that bad? Babe, I'll admit that there are some girls I have just been with but I do have feelings besides feeling horny on the time."

I blushed. I felt stupid for thinking he was just a sex additive man who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. I mean the way he flirts, how should I have known.

"I mean…the way you flirt and all. You're touchy and stuff…how should I think?"

He laughed. "You act like you never had a relationship before."

"…."

"Babe you can't be serious."

"I never had a serious one…I only went as far as necking."

Now it was his turn to stare at me. Was it so unusual? I suddenly felt tears sting my eyes. I hated this. I hated feeling like a child. While Dante acted immature all the time I knew he really was more mature then me. Dante just acted a lot.

"Are you scared of how far you might go with me?"

I turned away from his question. I wasn't going to answer. I wasn't going to answer any of it! I got up and went to run from this whole conversation but he caught my arm and pulled me into his lap.

"I am not letting it end here. I need to know Amy. Where do I stand in your life? I know where I want to stand in yours!"

His other arm wrapped around my stomach. I felt his nose and lips brush against my neck. Gripping me tighter he rubbed his forehead against the crook of my neck gently. He was going to get an answer from me using any method that worked.

"Tell me the truth and I'll let you go."

I bit my lower lip, I had to answer.

"I wouldn't want you to let go, so isn't it better if I kept lying?"

That gave him the answer he needed. The answer he needed to turn my head and kiss me. I didn't pull away, or push him away; I kissed him back. I turned around, and place him in between my legs and pushed myself against him.

Dante placed one hand around my waist and another behind my neck pulling me closer. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and greeted my with a rough push. Our tongues fought one another, rub against each other, and explored each others mouth. His hand moved up under my shirt and onto my breast.

I should have damned myself for not putting on a bra, but the way he was rubbing my breast with his thumb made me shiver and moan with guilty pleasure. I would soon run my hands down his chest and abs, and slowly work my way up again.

Dante's other hand moved to my ass and he gripped it firmly; that earned him another moan from me. I don't know how it started but we went into a grinding motion. His hand then traveled up to meet the other under my shirt.

Dante then pushed me down; my back against the couch and him on top of me. Dante's lips moved and kiss my cheek, my jaw, and travel to my neck. I could feel his lips move across my neck, his hands run all over.

I should have feared James walking in, but I couldn't. I was enjoying it all too much.

"Amy…" Dante whispered my name.

I was hot, and he was the water to cool down the fire that took over me. He went to kiss me again, but a sudden force threw him to the floor. I bolted up and my expression turned into one of honor.

_Vergil..._

"I told you...you will never finish."

Dante glared at him from the floor and got up. He was pissed and I knew a fight was about to happen and there was no way I could stop it.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be making some kid cry?!"

Vergil smirked and looked somewhat amused.

"In a way, aren't I making a kid cry?"

Dante attacked him at that moment. Vergil swiftly punched him in the stomach. Dante's eyes were wide and his mouth opens from the lack of oxygen. I wanted to come between them but I knew Vergil would just throw me into a wall.

"Dante you are acting like a teenager. I could understand if you were looking for a good time, but you're putting emotions into this. I can not allow you to do that. There is something we have to finish back home and she can't come along when we leave."

He then removed his fist and Dante fell to the ground. I ran to him and knelt down. Rubbing his back softly and praying he was alright. Vergil just glared down at us, most likely annoyed by the affection I was showing towards his brother.

"Human, realize that there is no hope now. It will save you tears later one." Vergil turned and returned to the dark hideout of the basement.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Dante coughed out. He was starting to stand, and I guessed he was going to go after Vergil.

"Dante leave him. You know how he is and it isn't worth it." He looked at me, as if wondering if he should listen or go and try to beat the crap out of Vergil.

I could tell he was leaning towards beating the crap out of his brother so I did what I could to stop him. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Please for me." He responded with wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head.

"Whatever."

I smiled; I had stopped him from destroying my house. I would have enjoyed the moment longer if he hadn't moved his hands down and tightly squeezed my ass.

"You pervert!!" I forcefully pushed him away from me.

"It was okay before why not now?!" He whined.

I glared at him. "We were having a nice moment; it did not call for ass grabbing!!"

He pouted and crossed his arm. "I thought it did…and I like squeezing it." Dante then uncrossed one of his arms and did a squeezing motion with his hand. "But I like your boobs better."

That earned him a hit over the head and me going into James room. I was pissed; why did guys have to take every good thing and turn it into something…perverted?!

"So it started?" I looked at James; he was still playing a video game.

"What started?"

"The making of the new hires to power."

I looked at him confused. What the hell was this kid talking about now? Why did he always make weird comments when I was mixed with emotions?

"Can you please translate into English for me?"

James looked at me and smiled. He gave me one of the brightest smiles that I ever saw him give. It startled me a bit.

"When you think you have nothing, when you think everything is gone, they will prove that you're not alone and there is still hope."

I would have asked him, again to translate but Dante came into the room.

"Baby" Where did this new name, Baby, come from? "Let's talk this over."

Now I was going to tell him to buzz off when he suddenly lifted me. I punched his back, it had no effected. I told him to put me down; he did by throwing me on my bed. I told him to get out; all he did was lock my door. I asked him what he was doing; he replied by getting in top and kissing me…after that I stopped giving orders.

Dante pulled away after a minute and grinned. I glared the holy hell out of him. "Knock it off."

"Oh come on, you know you want me. Let's just hit it out the park and make a homerun." His grin got wider and he closed his eyes.

"No."

"Baby-"

"Stop calling me that! Babe is better then baby…"

He sighed and looked a bit disappointed. "This is going to be a slow relationship isn't it?"

It was my turn to grin. "You can bet your life it is."

"Oh well, at least I almost made it to third earlier. So there's hope we'll move faster!"

His hand went for my breast, but my foot smacked him in the middle of the face and held him away from me. This was going to be a very interesting courtship.

* * *

**Oh my!! Look how things changed for them! But where will that lead them now? Vergil is being an asshole and Dante...has become more Dante. X.x Poor Amy. She now has a boyfriend who is ready and roaring! XD**

**Chapter 15 Preview **

**I love the Night Light**

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I stopped myself from knowing on the bathroom door. _

_Was someone dying in there?_

_More sounds came from the other end. I became pale. _

_Those sounds aren't ones of pain._

_"Enough! We can't!" A voice said. It sounded like Lady._

_I would have opened the door if I didn't see the door knob move. _

**What's happening?! Who knows! XD!!! Find out next time!!**_  
_


	11. I Love the Night Light

**Ok this chapter is relatively short. Why? Because I am drawing plans for important chapters and trying to figure out when is the best time to slowly (this time it will be slowly) start the plot again. and I figured next chapter I would slowly draw into it. **

**I would love to thank you all for the reviews! Because of you lovely people I have reached over 100 and this was my first story. *Sniffles* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**So please enjoy! and see! A weekly chapter as promised!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Title: I love The Night Light**

"Stop it!" I giggled.

"Oh come on. You know your liking it. Just look at that smile." He continued to tickle my neck with his lips.

"Dante please; I have to cook!" I said trying to reach for the bowl but he stopped me.

"Oh come on! Every time they are out of the house you have to cook."

"but-" His lips covered mine and I kissed him back.

I never knew Dante could be such a…an awesome boyfriend! Like seriously! Ever since we started dating three days ago he has been so affectionate. His attitude towards James even changed and became more like a big brother to the kid. He even knows the lasted video games and game systems due to Dante.

"Come on Babe; why not enjoy our time. The kid is reading a book, Vergil and Lady are demon hunting and it's just us."

I turned to face him and smiled. "And you've become lazy."

"I don't do things for free."

"Ah-huh."

"Now lets have fun."

"Dante-!"

His lips covered mine again. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. I really just needed to shut up and listen to him sometimes.

"Amy; when will dinner be ready?" James called from the next room.

Dante pulled away and sighed. "Here I thought that kid was on my side." I giggled again.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

I turned back around and tried to go back to cooking but Dante wasn't going to give up. He started tickling my sides causing me to jerk away and laugh. He wouldn't stop so I playfully slapped his hand with a spoon. Dante pouted and looked at me hurt.

"That hurt…." Dante whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Here let me make it better." I took his hand and kissed it.

I saw the smirk on his face and decided to have a bit of fun. I kissed his hand down to the tip of his finger. I then placed his finger in my mouth and slowly pulled away licking it. When it was out of my mouth I dropped his hand.

"That's enough of a preview."

"That's just cruel Babe!!" He whined. I laughed.

"All is fair in love and war."

He replied by pinching my ass and running out the room before I could throw a spoon at him.

_Its boys like him that make s girl want to throw themselves on the bed and scream "take me"…not that I mind. _

In an hour Lady had returned but something was odd. She seemed kind of dazed. Lady got herself a glass of orange juice and sat the table staring off into nothing. I blinked and looked at her. This was so unlike her.

"So; how was demon hunting?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh it was the usual." She sighed and there was something in it that said "love sick".

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged it off. Maybe she met a boy on the block or something. Vergil came in moments later with a smirk on his face. I turned to say ask him what was up when I noticed the look he gave Lady which caused her to turn red.

_What the hell is going on? _

I felt rather disturbed and mentally scarred at some of the ideas that ran threw my head and shuddered. I did not want to know.

Dinner came and surprisingly things dramatically changed in the seating arrangement. Lady and Vergil were sitting across from each other giving on another looks and everyone once in a while lady would smile. James sat lady but was moved to the side closer to Dante and Dante and I sat at the heads.

I sighed and took a bite of my steak but almost choked when I felt someone's foot touch my inner thigh. I looked up from my plate and saw Dante giving me one hell of a smirk. I blushed.

_Asshole is feeling me up at the dinner table_!

Dante's pleasure was short lived when Vergil kicked him under the table. This time I did choke due to my laughing.

Once dinner was over Vergil retreated to his dark place and Lady up and disappeared.

"Can I have dessert tonight Amy?"

"Sure!" I went into the freezer and there were no more fruit ices.

"Dante!"

"I'm sorry, I just love those things!"

I sighed and put on my jacket. I had to run to the store because I wanted something sweet as well and that no good jerk us out of fruit ices.

"I'll be right back. I am going to the store."

"Not this late!" Dante protested.

"Lady and Vergil went demon hunting I am sure it is safe now."

It was only nine o'clock. It wasn't too late to go out. Dante on the other hand looked worried. He didn't trust me go out alone.

"Just…. Here." He handed me Ivory.

I sighed and took the gun. Outside was a bit cold but that was only because the sun was down. I started walking to the twenty-four store and felt watched. I tried to shrug off the feeling but couldn't. When I finally entered the store I sighed in relief.

Walking to the back where the freezer was I noticed the cakes near them….ooooh ice-cream or cake. I kept looking at one then the other.

"Hahah, can't pick?"

I spun around and my eyes met red. "What-?"

The man leaned forward and took out the cheesecake from the freezer.

"I personally like cheesecake best."

I took a moment to look at the man. He was beautiful. He blond hair and had beautiful red eyes. He was really tall too and anyone could see he was nicely built. I blushed just by looking at him.

"I like cheesecake too but it never last with me." I replied.

The man chuckled. "I can understand. It's an evil sweet food that anyone can take guilty pleasure in."

My eyes widen. "That's just how I feel about it!"

He chuckled again and held out his hand. "Aristotle."

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you."

"To me it's more like a pleasure." He lifted my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't help but blush. Well he helped me pick a cake and even paid for it. Aristotle was such a gentle man. He even offered to walk me house because it was late. I turned it down but did end up with his number. I knew I wouldn't call him for a date but I would just to say hi.

When I returned home I was attacked by Dante and James. Grabbing the bag they ran off to eat what I had brought. Sighing I headed to the bathroom. As I drew closer I heard some weird noises. I looked down the hallway confused. Again something was going on that I didn't know about.

I slowly walked closer. What the hell is that noise? It sounded like moaning? Was someone dying?

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I stopped myself from moving closer and wondering what was going on behind the door. More sounds came and I turned pale. Those weren't sounds of pain.

"Enough! We can't!" A voice shouted. It sounded like Lady.

_I can't believe it. _

I would have opened the door to see what was going on but stop when I saw the doorknob move.

I panicked and few into the next room. Peeking out from behind the door I saw Vergil come out fixing himself.

"Just tell me when Mary. I'll make sure to make it worth your wild."

Lady then appeared. Her shirt opened, hair messed up, completely flushed. I stared in shock. They were so going at it in there… well I don't have to use the bathroom anymore.

"I sure will."

With that the two parted ways. I just stood there dumbfounded and pissed. They had the nerve to stop Dante and I but look what they were doing!

I returned back to the living-room pouting and upset. James noticed and left to do something leaving me and Dante.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Let's make-out"

I thought I heard Dante's neck crack as he quickly turned to me.

"What-"

He didn't have much time to talk as I attacked him with a kiss.

_Those bastards were allowed to have fun but I wasn't?! Hell with that!

* * *

_

**Well Vergil and Lady have some nerve. They get to have all the fun and poor Amy and Dante have to sit back! Amy isn't having none of that! **

**But! *Gasp* Aristotle has returned! But due to Amy's memory erase... she doesn't know what he did. What is he up too?! **

**Well here is a preview!**

**Chapter 16**

**Title: Martyr Of The Free World**

_"Dante, I can't sit back anymore. I have to go out there!"_

_"Amy I can't let you."_

_"But she's my mother!!! I have to find her!"_

_"There's no point in finding a corpse!"_

_I looked at him. What did he mean by that. "Dante, I don't understand."_

_His expression gave it away. _

**Oh my gosh! What! How! how!?! Well find out next time! **


	12. Martyr of the Free World

**OK EVERYONE! Know its been a while but some things came up so I was all blah... X.x Now I figure its time to get the ball rolling. Slowly but surely this time. It won't go super fast but it won't go super slow. **

**Now I think its time we learn about James along with Amy learning about her mothers faith. Pieces need to fall into place and I figured out how to do that. **

**I want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and the next chapter is already in the works. I have catching up to do for you guys. XD **

**Well enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Title: Martyr of the Free World**

"Right there…no not there. Go back to where you were." I was sitting pretty much on Dante's ass massaging his back. He had just come back from devil hunting, Lady and Vergil was still out. Thank goodness! That means some alone time for us. Sure James was still around but when the cats were away the mice did play.

"Babe that feels good."

He moaned out as pressed my hands harder against him. I gave him a little pitch now and then, I'd be damn if he fell asleep on me before it was my turn to get under him!... Ok… that sounded wrong on every level.

"Dante, Sweetheart." It was time to ask him again.

"Oh no… that pet name never meant anything good."

I frowned; he already knew what I was going to ask. "Dante, you said you would take me searching soon… When will it be time?-eep!"

I almost fell over as Dante turned under me. Now I was sitting on his lap and that meant his-

"Amy, everything is just starting to settle down a little. We should take this time to rest." He told me while interrupting my thoughts.

My frowned deepened. "Dante she's my mother. I can't just stand around and just hope for her return." I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "I miss her and want her back."

A pained expression was showed on his face. Every time I asked to go look for my mother he always looked like he wanted to tell me something. His hands went behind me and pulled me down onto his chest. I could hear his heart beat.

"Dante; what's wrong?" I looked up at him. Dante glared at the ceiling. Crawling up I kissed him softly. "Please tell me."

His grip around me got tighter. "I wish I could." This confused me. How could he wish he could? It makes no sense.

"What's wrong?"

He never answered.

"Dante?"

He still wouldn't answer me.

"Dante!"

Instead of answering me, I was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't hot, lustful or passionate like the others. This kiss was filled with sorrow and regret. I couldn't help but cry in it. Why wouldn't he tell me anything, what was he hiding.

_Dante, why won't you help me look for my mother? What could possibly be wrong?_

We pulled away due to the slamming of the door. Vergil and Lady must be home. If Dante wouldn't help me find my mother then maybe I can ask for their help. While Dante is out demon hunting they, well most likely Lady, can help me look. That's what I'll do; I'll ask them for help.

Getting up off Dante I sat up on the bed and sighed. "I better get dinner started." "What's on the menu tonight, babe?" He didn't sound excited for dinner like he usually did. "Whatever I feed you."

I let out a loud squeal when Dante poked my side. A chuckle escaped his lips as he got up. "That's what you get for being a smartass"

"Whatever." Getting up I went to cook dinner for the lovely demons and devil hunters in the house.

Dinner carried on with the usual. James talked and explained things to Dante….which I wondered if Dante even understood what he was being told. Like seriously; sometimes I see Dante looking so confused but he would just nod his head away. Vergil tried to shut him up and talk about the enemy and Lady just stared off into deep thought. How fun dinner was!

After it were just Lady and I cleaning up. "Hey Lady, can I ask you something?" She looked up from the dish she was dying. "What is it?"

I paused and sighed. This was harder to ask then I thought. "Would you help me with something…its very important and Dante keeps putting it off."

I watched as she placed the dish down. "Amy, if this is about your mother I am sorry but I can't help you."

My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Why was everyone not willing to help me find my mother? What did they all know that I didn't?

"That's not fair! After all I helped you and I still am! You could at least try to help me!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What the hell? Why is everyone blowing me off about this?"

"Amy, we are not blowing you off… we thought Dante would tell you by now…"

I glared at her. "Well then, lets all make sure he tells me now!" Grabbing her arm I pulled her with me into the living room. There Dante and Vergil were having their usual glaring contest.

"Dante!" Getting between them I glared up at ice blue eyes. "What is it about my mother that everyone knows but I?"

Vergil blinked at me then looked at Dante. "You didn't tell her yet? What a moron you are."

"Hey! It's harder then it sounds! I didn't see you ready to tell her when we found out!"

That was it! I had enough of these riddles! They kept talking as if I weren't here! Then they talked placing their words in a never ending circle! Keeping them from saying words that would give reason why they won't help me. I will stand for this no more!

"Dante, I can't sit back anymore. I have to go out there!" I went to walk away from him but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Amy I can't let you."

I struggled to get free but he was too strong. "But she's my mother! I have to find her!"

"There's no point in finding a corpse!"

I looked at him. What did he mean by that? "Dante, I don't understand."

His expression gave it away. My eyes widen in horror. No, this could not be true. My mother was strong, she could handle herself. She would have put up one hell of a fight or ran to safety. This could not be true. My mother could not be dead.

I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. "It can't be true. This isn't true… It can't be!"

Once again Dante's expression made it clear that it was. "We found her dead. There was nothing we could have done to save her."

Tears ran down my cheeks like rushing waterfalls. Everyone kept dying around me. All because of a stupid video game! If I had never played it as much as I did maybe everyone would be alive and happy. It was my entire fault; everything was my fault.

"I caused this. I caused this whole big mess." I moved away from him. "It's my fault. Why everyone is here, why mother and father died. It's my entire fault."

"Amy, don't think like that!" He went to take my hand but I ran from him up into my mother's room.

Curling myself onto the bed I grabbed her pillow and stuffed my face into it. It still smelt like her. She smelled of honey mixed with fresh spring leaves. It was so nice I always fell asleep just by being near her when I was little.

_Why did you have to die? You couldn't harm a fly…why would anyone want you dead? _

Tears started to stoke the pillow. Rocking myself I soon fell asleep.

(Third Person)

James walked into the room his elder sister slept in. He over heard the whole thing and a deep frown was on his face. Locking the door he wanted to make sure no one entered.

"Fools they all are. Thinking that there's nothing they can do but wait things out."

Walking over to the bed he sat and started petting his sister's hair.

"Amy what are we going to do? That man already made contact with you twice. You still don't know your own enemy."

Sighing he ran his free hand through his hair. "I am getting sick of acting like a child. You're visions told you of me, but only in this form. Your father did try to get me to you quickly. Heh, wonder how you would take it if I told you were weren't truly sister and brother."

"I guess for now I have to keep up the act. Yet Amy those visions… they are only partly the truth." Gray eyes started to turn yellow. "But that fight will end with him as victor if you don't get a hold of your emotions and reason."

His body started to glow and a much older James appeared on the bed. "I have yet to gain all my power to stop him from targeting you. All I can do is turn into my true form."

Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "For years I have protected your family from him. Now he is using his powers to make a world that shouldn't exist into a reality. Amy, you're mother tired to protect you from this faith by sealing him away. We never thought he would enter through someone else world."

His frown only deepened when he notice her crying in her sleep.

"I guess for now I should focus on fixing your soul. Telling you things in your sleep is pointless anyway." Waving his hand a blue light covered the walls.

"You shall still feel sorrow but at least your will to fight will be strong again." Taking in a deep breath he started to sing.

His voice filled the room. If anyone could have been there or if Amy was awake she could feel they notes one by one as they were sung. Every word danced gracefully, his voice was as smooth as silk. It was like hearing angels singing the path to the golden gates of heaven.

Soon Amy's tears stop dripping onto the pillow and she also began to glow with a light of hope.

(Amy's POV)

I woke up feeling refresh and renewed. That was odd; usually I am often super depressed after finding out such news. But I felt as if I had to move on for my sake and my mothers. Moving I felt a warm body next to me. Turning I smiled when my eyes landed on James.

He must have heard me crying and came to sleep next to me.

Yes, I had to look forward, not for my own sake but for his too. James was just a child and he needed someone to protect him. He always acted kind of mature but I needed to give him a life every child should have.

"Don't worry James, I'll protect you. I promise I will."

* * *

**Now whats up with James? What is he really? Well I guess we won't find out till next time for that chapter is all about him. X3 **

**Here's a little preview! **

**Chapter 17 **

**Title: Dead Boy's Poem.**

_This was always my faith, until I kill that bastard that started this whole mess. I was destined to watch over this family forever. _

_"Heh, so you found me in this weaken state, which I should blame you far. Sending such a high demon to attack me and her father." _

_"Now, now, no reason to sound bitter James. Or should I call you by your real name." _

_My god how i hated that prick's smirk. _

_"Do it and you die were you stand." _

_"Such words for a powerless-"_

_"James!" _

_Shit. He's here. _

**Well I think that's enough of a preview! X3 See ya next time!**_  
_


	13. Dead Boy's Poem

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! x.x sorry about that but a lot of things happened during the summer! Like vacationing, getting DMC series dvd's, partying and water parks. XD so yeah sorry. Anyway! I am in college now, taking 4 courses, not that many but I do have work. Working on my dream to be a graphic novel artist! **

**Anywho! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and everyone sticking by me. I am now taking college writing courses so hopefully that helps me in improving my writing although I still somewhat write how I talk. lol **

**Now this chapter may be a bit short but it holds some key elements! ( Such as plot and character development! YAY! ) XD!**

**So Now I leave you to enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Title: Dead Boy's Poem**

(James POV)

I could remember the days when I really was twelve years old. We didn't have game systems or computers. We didn't even have street lights. Yes, my life goes that far back.

I was originally connected to Amy through her father. That man, he went through so much to make things look one way when it really was another picture from the one he painted. An affair never happened, as for the trips to Japan, they never happened as well. No, he was in Europe most of the time meeting with me.

In fact I was really his so many greats grandfather. I couldn't help but smile at the days of my youth. Should I call it youth? No I should call it my first life. When I met that human women and decided to settle down on earth instead of returning to my home. It's funny, when you're a soul of the royal heavens you never plan on meeting a soul of a human.

I did, and I decided to take a body of a still born so I could grow up with her. She was beautiful… yet she was taken from me after my child was born and I was forced to be earthbound; to live a cursed life always going after that monster.

I sighed as I looked through Crystal's photo album. Amy was cute new born. She was so innocent then. I couldn't help but chuckle. Was it pure luck that a something part human part angelic met a witch whom was raised by a high priestess and priest? If only Amy knew of the power that laid in her.

"I should be protecting you, yet I am the one who needs protecting."

I was still powerless. I could only stay in my true form to cast one simple spell afterward I would return to a childish form. I glared at the wall in front of me. Aristotle… I hated that beast; using trickery to make me useless in battle.

_You think you can just kill me off! I bet you never thought I would get to Amy and Dante in time! _

He would have killed me in that hospital if it weren't for that devil hunter. I bet he was mighty pissed when Dante stopped him twice.

"Amy your fate…"

A girl had not been born into her family ever since my wife died centuries ago. Their soul was the same; I never thought she would be reborn but she was. Now she has my power, the power he first wanted.

_Killing everyone in her family to ensure every last pit of the power was reunited. Now it is split evenly between her and me. _

"You will stop at nothing to take everything I had."

Now where the problem laid was with me. If I were to die by his hand, everything would go to hell. I am the original source of the power in Amy's blood. All who had died in the family, whatever ability they had was given to her and I. Now if I were to die, who ever killed me would gain all I had.

If Amy were to die, I would be returned to my true form and I wouldn't have to go through this recovery crap and depend on others for protection.

_I refuse to kill my own granddaughter. _

I didn't know how long it would take but I had to recover quickly, tell Amy the truth and show her how to use her powers. Who knew what kind she had anyway? Their power depended on their heart.

"You tried to find out her abilities when you took control of her but failed. I bet you were mad when you realized that all you did was made a powerless puppet."

I smirked. I could imagine the look on Aristotle's face when he realizes all his work was in vein. If anything he helped me. Unlocking the spell her mom had on her opening her to her other power.

"Crystal, I still don't understand why you caste that blood spell, in the end all it did was take away you're sight."

I sighed and placed the album down. What was I to do? Time was running thin and I needed to do something before he showed up again.

"James!"

There was my calling card; time to be the cute little brother all over again.

~~~~~~~~~(Amy's POV)~~~

For some reason I felt refresh today…like someone had made everything all better while I was asleep. I don't know how but… even with the fact of knowing my parents are gone I felt happy that I still had some people by my side.

Seeing James hop down the stairs I giggled. He was so cute that half the time I wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Dante cleared out all the demons so today you can play outside." I told him cheerfully.

He smiles up at me with his eyes closed and cheered. I then gave him a shiny knew ball I had bought him and allowed him to go outside. He was really a sweet kid.

"Well look at who would be a good mother."

I turned my head and smiled as Dante came into the living room half naked and wet from his shower.

"And you would be the father that makes every teenage girl on the block befriend your daughter so they can just look at you."

"Hey it's not my fault I am good looking."

I just rolled my eyes and threw a mint at him. Dante caught it and smirked; I raised an eyebrow before blushing at his next action. He took it out of it's wrapper and then suggestively, licked it slowly before putting it in his mouth and licked his two fingers…all while looking at me!

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"You wish you were the mint, you know it."

"No, because you don't suck on a girl like you're sucking that mint right now; you only suck on a guy's dick like that."

I smirked as I watched him spit out the mint. That most have given him a bad mental image.

"That was mean, babe." He said turning to me with a slight glare. I just giggled.

"Really? I thought it was funny."

I started to laugh at his annoyed expression. It was fun messing with Dante whenever I could. He usually always had the upper hand, so when I got it I was to surely use it for whatever short amount of time I had. As I said this amount of time was always painfully short because before I knew it, he was in front of me. I stared up at him and my laugh became a nervous one when I saw the blank look he was giving me.

He knew I didn't like that blank expression; it reminded me of his brother. Who still gives me nightmares ever since I caught him and Lady! I mean really! In my bathroom! I never wanted to shower in there again but I was forced too since that was my only shower.

"Hey Dante; stop looking at me like that." But he still continued to stare at me. "I mean it; stop!"

Well he did stop looking at me like a zombie even if it meant that he was now attacking my neck with his lips… ok he was sucking on my neck. This good for nothing jerk! Thinks he can do this and I won't fight back! I would always fight back; I am not a girl to let a guy get his revenge! It's just…it is feeling so good. But don't get me wrong! I'll get my revenge; just sometime later.

I turned my head slightly to give him more access while falling in love with the feel of his lips, but then he stopped and pulled away. What…The…Hell?

"Dante?" I wined.

He looked at me with a satisfied smirk and crossed his arms. "Sorry but I couldn't finish. You see a guy doesn't suck on a girl like that, or so I've been told." With that he turned to walk into the kitchen leaving me wide eyed.

"JERK!"

~~~~~ (James POV) ~~~

Maybe it wasn't all that bad being a kid. I mean I just got a shiny knew ball!...Ok maybe its bad when you start thinking like a kid.

"If it wasn't for that bastard I would be able to handle everything myself." I grumbled and threw the ball as hard as I could.

It bounded into some bushes and I sighed. I really didn't feel like getting dirty while looking for that thing but I knew it would upset Amy if I lost it as soon as I got it.

Before I could even go near where the ball was it came bounding out towards me and a chilling feeling ran down my spine. I knew who it was. My gut and the hairs on my neck told me so.

"Aren't you a cute child? I could just hug you to _death_." A moment later the blond devil walked out into the open.

His cocky grin on his face and his eyes shined with a hunger. I backed up a bit. I didn't like this at all. I was alone with this man which wasn't a good thing for it ensured my death.

"So, still watching over the girl while playing the innocent brother? Tell me, how is her soul?"

I smirked. "Completely fine. You didn't damage it at all; then again, hell would freeze over if any of your plans ever did work."

Aristotle smirked and closed his eyes half. "Aren't you a fresh one? But if I remember correctly my plan did work on you. Now look at you! A now useless guardian!"

I glared at him. This was always my fate, until I kill that bastard that started this whole mess. I was destined to watch over this family forever; to never be laid to rest.

"Now look! I have found you! Are you ready to finally become my meal ticket?"

I was dead. I knew it. I couldn't fight him and win. Not like this.

"Heh, so you found me in this weaken state, which I should blame you far. Sending such a high demon to attack me and her father." I smirked bitterly. "Too bad your plan only half worked. But was there any reason to kill the rest of her mother's side of the family?"

He just shrugged, that smirk still plastered on his face. He didn't care as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

"Now, now, no reason to be bitter James. Or should I call you by your real name?" He laughed. "Its been a long time since you heard it anyway. Maybe it'll bring back old memories."

My god how I hated that prick's smirk, attitude and just him himself.

"Do it and you die were you stand."

"Such words for a powerless-"

"James!"

I turned and saw Dante running near me sword drawn. That's right…he's a demon, he can sense another demon close by. So if he was to over hear anything then that would mean.

"Oooh! Look who's come to play with us Aristotle." Came a really annoying voice.

"Now, now; we are not here to fight today. Just to kill, but it looks like we have to wait."

I turned my head and almost had a heart attack. Seems all villains stick together.

"But I should at least say hello, don't you think blonde?"

Aristotle nodded. "But that is all you can do."

That annoying grin and stupid purple clown outfit.

_Shit. He's here. _

_

* * *

_

**MWAGAHAHAHA! XD Thats where i left off! I think it was a lovely cliff hanger. Don't you? Well I sure though so. Now for your little preview. **

**__****Chapter 18 **

**__****Title: Bare Grace Misery**

_Dante walked in dragging James with him; I never seen such an expression of annoyance planted on his face before. _

_"Dante are you ok?" I asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. _

_"James go to your room." _

_The harsh tone of his made James hurry away without as much as a second of protest. _

_"Dante?" _

_"Babe..." His voice was low. _

_"Yes?" I was now worried. _

_"Sleep with me." _

**Mwagahahaha! XD! Leave you there on the preview! XD! Well anyway! I better go. O.O Its almost time for me to leave! Damn! XD Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review and comment! I need to know what I did wrong and where to improve. X3  
**


	14. Bare Grace Misery

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while guys! College left me little time then I went on vacation. So yeah...I'm sorry! But I think all of you will like this chapter a lot. I put a little... R&R in there. X3 We all wanna see Amy and Dante get close but lets not rush things. LOL. **

**Anyway thank you everyone who have been reviewing and everyone else who is reading. Your encouragement keeps me going chapter after chapter. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have even writen this far. So thank you very much. **

**I know it sounds like a farewell speech but I just really what to make it clear that its you guys we are my reason for writing.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Title: Bare Grace Misery**

All of Dante's nerves had been used the very moment Jester arrived. How he hated that little fucker with a passion. He was annoying in every sense of the word and Dante just wanted to put a bullet into his head so badly. On top of that the asshole was working with the blond prick from before. The very reason why he was in this world was because of him!

"What the hell do you want?" He spat bitterly.

Aristotle chucked darkly and walked over to a rose bush and pulled one out. He gently sniffed the flower and smiled at it. "It's beautiful isn't it? Roses are such misleading thing. Come on roughly and their thorns will cut into you leaving scars. But be gentle and their thorns are useless." He then plucked off the bud. "But the bund is so soft and fragile. No one can force it to bloom; and if they do the rose comes out damaged."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Ok so you wanted to tell us you're a flying fruit fairy. Good job. Now fuck off!"

Jester gasp. "No! No! No! My dear boy, don't use words like that! It's rude, offensive, and not good for a child's ears. That is if there really is a child here." James flinched at the shot thrown at him. He just hoped Dante didn't catch on. Too bad Dante looked his way in wonder of the words. James knew he was in hot water.

"Now Jester, don't get that boy worked up just yet. Remember his brother and friend are here. If they were to see this or hear gun shots then we'll have a bigger mess on our hands. You know I prefer a silent kill."

"That's it, you have one minute to tell me what the hell you both are up too before I fill you both with bullets!"

Aristotle chucked and then crushed the rose in his hand. "Why, I want that lovely rose of yours to bloom under me."

That's when the sound of gun shots filled the air. Dante had never been so pissed and so bent on killing someone. This man dare summon him here, then bring that fool with him and finally threaten to take the girl he had his eyes set on. He would not let this happen. He would kill them both here and now with or without Lady's or Vergil's help. James ran behind Dante making sure to be out of the way of gun fire. He watched as Jester skipped and danced around the bullets and Aristotle dodge with ease. James couldn't help but feel very uneasy about the whole thing. Looking back towards the house he wondered when the others would storm outside.

"Is that all you can do, you silly half demon?" The blond laughed. "I could shot better with my eyes closed than you can with your eyes open!"

Dante growled under his breath and charged with his sword drawn. It was only to be caught by Jester. "Now now! Hear that! Sounds like police! Better run, better hide before some innocents get hurt. Not that I mind." He laughed devilishly.

Indeed sirens were going off in the distance. They shouted loud and clear letting it be known they were getting closer and closer by the second. "Shit!" Dante jumped back, and watched as Jester and Aristotle took off. Grabbing James Dante jumped in a nearby tree to hide himself from the cops. He could have sworn he was becoming a monkey from the amount of time he spent up there. Settling on a branch he put the kid next to him.

"Care to tell me why it's always you or Amy they are after?"

James just looked down and bit his lower lip. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said softly. Dante glared at him. He knew the kid was lying and he wasn't about to drop it.

"That guy acted as if he knew you and came after you alone. Explain yourself or else. "He threatened.

James sighed and sat down on a branch looking sadly towards the house. "She will go through so much Dante and its all my fault."

~~~~(Amy's POV)~~~~

Dante was really something else. Hunting demons in the day light with James outside no less! I mumbled a few swears and sat on the couch. Flipping on the T.V I turned on MTV and saw a very interesting lady; I loved her outfit; and when it was over the name Lady Gaga appeared on the screen. I knew what I would be downloading later! Leaning back on the couch I hit mute on some moron talking about music videos but quickly unmated it when I heard noises coming from the basement. I'd be damn if I had to listen to Vergil's conquest through wetlands again!

I jumped when the front door was suddenly kicked open. Getting up I looked to see a pissed off Dante and a guilty looking James. I raised my eyebrow in question. What the hell could have happened? I doubted James went playing with demons while he was outside or got in the way of Dante's trigger happy self. So I tried to play it off cool.

"Hey boys! Sounds like there was some excitement going on." I cracked a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Dante walked forward but stopped when he noticed James not moving an inch. He eyed the boy then mumbled something. Taking the boys arm Dante walked in dragging James with him till he got to the stairs. I never saw Dante look so annoyed in my life.

"Dante, sweetheart?" I'm trying to be as sweet as possible here. I mean the guy looks like he's about to kill! "Are you OK?"

Dante said nothing to me as he pointed up the stairs. "James, go to your room."

James bolted to his room without a sound of protest. Whatever happened had to have been big. Dante was acting much too serious. Walking over I placed a hand on his shoulder before giving him a hug. I really wasn't use to this kind of Dante. Dante I knew made jokes about everything or sly comments.

"Dante?"

I felt and heard him sigh as he returned my hug. I snuggled closer to him enjoying how warm he was. "Babe…" His voice was low.

"Yes?"

"Sleep with me."

_... _Dante doubled over in pain when I took my knee and implanted it in his crotch. This pervert! This sick pervert! Killing dreams in the pure day light, acting all mad towards James, making me worry and then telling me to sleep with him? What a bastard! What a freaking bastard!

"What the fuck babe? What the hell was that for?" Dante was on his knees holding on to his package.

"You…you! You come in here looking all mad, telling James what to do and-and scaring me. Then the only thing you have to say is for me to sleep with you? What the hell is right Dante! You god damn pig!"

With that I ran up the stairs and into my room. What a jerk! He was a jerk! A huge jerk! How dare he pull that on me? I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. Bastard, he was a bastard. My boyfriend is a fucking pervert. A few tears left my eyes and I fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later to a pressure on my bed. At first I thought it was James with a bad dream but when I turned around my eyes met blue. I glared.

"Go away Dante."

"Amy please…"

"Please what? Sleep with you? Hell no."

Dante sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to wiggle free but his strength wouldn't let me. He brought me closer to me and kissed my head. "I'm not going to fall for it!" He rolled over so he was on top; again I tried to wiggle free but he wouldn't let me go. "Stop!"

"Babe please listen to me. I love you and want you. In case I do suddenly go back home I at least want one night with you."

My cheeks flushed at his words. He loved me? Did he honestly say he loved me? All the anger I had for him melted away and a smile spread across my face. He really did say it. "Oh Dante…"

His lips met mine with force and passion; his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I moaned loudly as I ran my hands down his bare back. His tongue lashed out at mine twisting and turning. With one knee he separated my legs and moved in between. Pressing his hips against mine those strong hands traveled to my beast. Dante gave them a squeeze and I gasped in the kiss. Those warm lips of his left mine only to greet my neck. He suckled on it, nipped at it; then his hips grinded against my own.

"Dante! Dante I-OH!" Thumbs were pushing and playing with my hardening nibbles. I felt a pulsing coming from my warmth. Unconsciously my legs started to rub against his thighs. A sudden rip was heard in the room and I felt the cold air hit my breast. He had ripped open both my shirt and my bra. Dante's lips go lower to my breast. His tongue slowly licking one of hard nibbles as his hand slid down my stomach. He sucked and pulled, his teeth lightly nibbling. All this to keep my mind off his hand that journeyed south.

But I could still feel it. His hand unbuttoning the jeans I fell asleep in, the zipper being pulled down. Then one of his fingers began to rub me through my panties. My eyes widen and I arched my back. It felt so good, my body shivered.

"Oh Babe, you are so ready for me." He whispered in a lustful voice. He then jerked off both my jeans and panties. One finger was pushed inside me. Gripping onto his shoulders I dug my nails into his flesh. His finger pumping into me nonstop; then another was placed in making me flinch. Pain started to mix with pleasure as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter.

"Jesus Chris Babe; you're so tight." He smirked against my flesh. "I'm going to love thrusting into you."

Sitting up he removed his fingers from inside me causing me to whimper. Slowly he licked them clean before unbuttoning his pants. I watched him undress and blushed when I saw his penis. I was thankful that only thing giving light to the room was the moon so he couldn't see how red I was. Strong hands gripped my thighs and I felt Dante's member pressing against my warmth. My breathing quickens; fear and lust engulfed me.

"Relax. I promise this will be a ride you'll forever enjoy."

I nodded slowly. "A-alright Dante."

"Now babe, scream for me." With that he thrust inside me.

I jumped up and out of bed. My eyes wide, my body, covered in sweat making my clothes sticks to me. Did I really just have a wet dream featuring Dante? And did I honestly enjoy it? I knew the answer to both questions were the same and I groaned in annoyed and disappointment. It felt too good to be a dream and he said he loved me…

_Dreams are assholes messing with the emotions of people_. I thought bitterly.

Grabbing a towel and come clothes I headed to the shower. I needed a cold shower after that, a very cold shower. After spending about thirty minutes in there I got out and got dressed. Before entering my room I kept thinking about Dante and I knew where I could find him; on the couch sleeping. Besides, maybe my reaction was a bit rough. I did owe him an apology now that I thought about it.

Quietly as possible I went down the stairs and looked at the time on the cable box. 4am, well I knew I was going to be up for the rest of the night. Finding my way was hard, there wasn't that much light in the room but Dante's soft snores were leading me right to him. After walking into a table and stepping on god knows what, I found Dante's foot. Slowly I go on my knees and crawled to the head of the couch where the snores were the loudest.

_What's the best way to wake Dante this early and not have him mad at you?_ I bit my lower lip. I knew the answer but was afraid it might give him the wrong idea. _Well I did screw up. _

"Dante." I whispered. Not a word came from him, just snores.

"Dante…" I whispered a bit louder and kiss his neck.

That earned me a low groan. Ok, I was making so progress. At least it wasn't a snore.

"Dante, please get up." He moved around a bit as I kissed his neck again but not much. That's when it happened. I had a strange desire to give him a hickey. I don't know why but I just had too and so, while he was asleep I sucked on his neck as if it were a lollipop. God I love the smell of leather and gun powder coming from him along with the taste of his soft flesh. This was better than any dream.

"So, I ask for sex you knee me in the balls. But it's perfectly fine for you to assault me in my sleep. Thanks babe."

I froze and slowly pulled away. "How…long have you been up?"

"The moment you banged into the table."

Silence filled the room.

"So what's with assaulting me?"

I played with my thumbs. "My way of saying sorry for kneeing you."

I heard Dante chuckle before placing a hand on my head. "Cute babe. You're crazy as hell but cute." I couldn't help but smile.

"But if you want to say sorry, you're going to have to do more than that."

Before I could even asked what he meant, Dante had tackled me to the ground and kissed me. I had to say I liked fighting with Dante because making out was one of my favorite parts of the fight.

* * *

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! XD As I said, there was some hotness but not too much. Hahah! **


End file.
